


An Adventurous Lifetime.

by NutheadGee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Demons, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Fluff Kinda, F/M, Humour, Mention of attempted rape, More Like Supernatural Powers, Not Really Magic Though, Sarcasm, Smut, Strong Female Characters, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutheadGee/pseuds/NutheadGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons never existed.You were sure of that. Just because people believed in them a couple of centuries ago doesn't mean they were, or are, real. This is what you believed until you encountered one particularly sexy one. Apparently he wanted to bring some adventure into both your lives.You were convinced he wasn't a demon though, he just had extraordinary strength, speed, stamina and dexterity. He was also extremely intelligent, inhumanly so. So no, he was not a demon. At all. Just very, VERY gifted.</p><p>Okay yes, he was a demon, and his entry into your life dramatically changed the course of your fate. You weren't complaining too much though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is This Real Life?

“Muuuuuuuum! Cassie is late again,” your annoying cousin, Stella yelled across the house, smirking in your general direction at the prospect of you getting into trouble, _again._

You sighed. It had been a long week. You were _not_ in the mood. The sight of Donald, Stella’s equally obnoxious brother literally sprinting out of his room to see his mother yell at you didn’t brighten your already forlorn disposition. Your aunt and her husband had yelled at you for six out of the last seven days this week for circumstances beyond your control. The day they never yelled at you was the day they weren’t at home. They’d gone out for a family dinner or a family movie or some shit. It had been a significantly better evening than most, but they arrived back home, all of them drunk and woke you up to yell obscenities at you and your deceased parents. You were too tired to be offended, so you just filtered it all out and let it go past you, waited for them to finish, then went back to sleep.

“Late again, I see. Which boy were you spreading your legs for this time?” your aunt asked as she was rushing down the corridor of the house, her nose stuck up in the air as if you were a walking garbage pit.

“No Idea, Aunt Francesca, maybe one of Stella’s boyfriend’s teammates. Being a slut is hard, you know. Gotta circulate penises with the frequency your daughter circulates boyfriends and all that,” you responded.

She fumed before you. “To. The. Shed,” she pointed a shaky finger outside.

You eyeballed her. “Doesn’t uncle Robert have to know I’m here? I don’t want him barging in on me in the shower again attempting to fix the pipes or whatever.”

“I’ll tell Robert you’ve arrived. Just get out of my house.”

Turning around, you casually waved your hand and left the kitchen. You went away to the shed that you were, quite literally, banished to. You just wanted to sleep, but you were starving as well. Maybe you’d just warm something quick, eat and go to bed. It was going to be another three shifts tomorrow if you were to reach your food quota contribution of the month. You sighed, again, the shed door screeching open into a familiar darkness. How did you end up like this?

…

Your parents died when you were quite young, about six years old. They weren’t exceptionally wealthy, but they lived a better life than most, with a couple of relatively expensive assets in their name. Your father was an only child of Kenyan immigrants, and your mother, also a child of Kenyan immigrants had one sibling, her older sister, the current witch aunt you were living with. They died of a horrible accident leaving you alone in the world. Your aunt was jealous of your mum, jealous of her intelligence, resilience and hard work. Your late mother eventually managed to get herself into a good university and land herself a good job. She met an attractive man that loved her and married her. They lived quite well, investing their little money into risky but high profit investments, and using the proceeds to buy two properties, one which they lived in and one which they rented out. All in all, your mum was living a pretty decent life, all things considered.

Your aunt, on the other hand, was a lazy brat. She was exceptionally beautiful and being the oldest, a little bit entitled. She expected everything to be handed to her on a silver platter and never tried to work for herself. Since she was so beautiful, she always managed to charm any man stupid and/or gullible enough to give her money, so at seventeen she dropped out of school to become a “courtesan”.

Looks, however, fade with time, something your aunt was very well aware of, so she managed to seduce a married man 35 years her senior to divorce his wife of a decade and marry her when she was twenty. She, on the other hand, did everything in her power to stay young and beautiful in his eyes so that he would never leave her, mostly using his money. Things seemed to be working well enough, until your parents decided to have that accident and promptly ruin her plans.

A court ruling declared the government a trustee of your parents’ assets, including those risky investments and made your aunt and her husband your legal guardians until the age of 21. You were the sole beneficiary of any income that was earned under your parents’ assets, much to your greedy aunt’s jealousy. The government would transfer your parents’ assets to you once you turned 21.

Your aunt, however, was having _none of it._ She made you suffer some serious emotional abuse, and as a result in your preteens you suffered from crippling self-esteem issues. You had considered self-harm, until Jeremy Hux entered your life.

Jeremy Hux was _gay._ As in the man was _fabulous._ Tall, lean, muscular and extremely attractive, he had enough self-confidence to sell to the entire country and still more left over. His life motto was “You gotta love yourself” and boy didn’t he _love_ himself. He was proficient in four martial arts, spoke six languages and his tongue was as sharp as his mind. He loved dick more than most women, and the men in his life always found themselves challenged in all aspects of their lives; sexually, intellectually and emotionally. He had a fixed schedule of pampering himself, including massages, exfoliating and sauna. (Never steam rooms. They dehydrated, and that _wasn’t_ good for your skin.)

For some reason, Jem was drawn to you, and after allowing you to cry on his silk scarf after blabbering your life story and how you hated your witch aunt and her equally evil family, he promptly took you to his psychologist brother, Jude, enrolled you into capoeira and muay thai, and researched the _hell_ out of managing black skin and afro hair. It took six months, but eventually even _you_ started to see the improvement in your mental, emotional and physical health. As a result your grades picked up, and with the help of his brother, Jude, your confidence begun rising. It took about four years for you to shake off most of the abuse your aunt and her husband had piled on you before your world came crashing down on you again.

Your uncle, Robert, it turned out, was sexually attracted to you. You didn’t know this either, until one evening in your second year of high school (you were 15 years old) he barged into your room and tried to rape you. You knocked him out and ran, terrified and crying straight to Jem’s parents’ house and burst in. Jem took one look at you and swept you into his arms and took you to his room, calming you down and allowing you to slowly tell him what had happened. When you finally managed to blurt out what happened, it took two neighbours, his father and Jude to literally hold him back to stop him from going to beat the snort out of Robert, though he had his brother go over to the witch’s house and pack your things for you for a couple of days. The resultant TLC you received from Jem and his family (his mother _loved_ you because you were the daughter she never had) was able to get you somewhat back in proper mental shape, and you returned to the witch’s residence.

The witch knew her husband had his dick hard for you, but she somehow managed to twist it into your fault (something Jude informed you would happen, but he had managed to give you tools to deal with it). You knew Jem’s parents had the doors to your house open at all times, but you felt as though you owed it to your parents to tolerate the witch and her family. They were your only blood relatives after all.

Robert never tried to touch you again, because he knew you’d inflict a world of _pain_ on his crusty ass, but he made his lust painfully obvious whenever he could. With Jem and Jude’s support, however, you managed to persevere, and you got back on track to rising above it all.

You’d just completed high school and had been accepted into a local university, an institution rated top ten in the country to study aeronautic engineering. However, you couldn’t afford the accommodation, so you decided to defer your education for four years until you turned 21 and you moved out to the house your parents lived in before they passed away to commence education. With the income from the rent of the other house and the other investments you could afford to pay for your education and your own upkeep.

That, however meant you had to live with the witch and her family until then, whose jealousy had slowly poisoned her family against you, though her creepy, old husband was bitter because you wouldn’t allow him to sleep with you. They made you pay for food and internet, the bills you used the most, and because they lived in a relatively expensive suburb, you could barely afford it, since the income from your parent’s investments was being held in a trust fund for you by the government. You therefore had to work in retail, the only jobs you were able to get and work ridiculously long house for not very good pay.

Jem and his family tried to give you money, but you felt they’d helped you more than enough by being the family and support system you desperately needed when you were at your most vulnerable, and politely declined. Plus, your job(s) kept you away from the witch and her family most hours. All you had was to report your unwanted presence and that was it. The shed was self-sufficient, kind of like a really old granny flat. You also realised the internet connection there was as strong as the main house, so you had no qualms of staying as far away from the main house as you could.

…

You tried to sleep, but the sandman was nowhere to be seen. You were physically exhausted, but couldn’t sleep, so you decided maybe a walk would do you some good.

You quickly put on a bra and grabbed a hoodie and some shoes and left your shed. You hopped over the back fence and onto the main street. It was a lovely, somewhat warm spring night, and the sky was clear. The stars looked absolutely lovely, and you decided to walk to the nearest park and gaze at them for a few minutes. You got to a bench and sat, pulling your legs up and resting your chin on your knees, your arms wrapped around your shins.

You were starting to doze off before you noticed _him._ He was across the street, standing there looking right at you. He was tall, taller than Jem, with broad shoulders and thick, muscular arms. He had a full head of curvy black hair, slightly long, landing on his shoulders. He was a little pale, maybe a shade and a half darker than Jem, with brown eyes, a prominent nose and full lips, currently smirking mischievously at you. He had slight freckles and some birth marks on his face, but otherwise his skin was clear.

He was wearing black khaki pants, with black Converse shoes. He had a dress shirt, untucked; the top two buttons open with a loose tie hanging from around his neck. He had on a formal jacket over his shirt, hands casually tucked into his khaki pockets.

He was very, _very_ attractive, easily one of the sexiest men you had ever seen in your life. He was gorgeous and he _knew_ it. His posture and his entire being just oozed easy confidence and sex appeal, and you had to blink twice to confirm that you weren’t seeing mirages.

Just like that, he started walking down the street, confident casual gait leading him to the opposite direction from which you were going to. You wanted to call out, at least ask his name and wonder why he’d just eyeballed you for five minutes, but you couldn’t. Your throat was dry and all you could do watch him walk down the street and slowly disappear.

Blinking again in slight disbelief, you removed your phone, and you saw it was only about nine in the evening, not that late at night, yet there was something quite mysterious about that bloke that you had just seen.

Oh well, time to go home. You were super tired, and the brain could interpret things wrong when you were tired.

 


	2. You have no idea what happened today...

This, right here, was why the retail industry was frowned upon, by both the people that worked there and the consumers. This current predicament you were in was the very reason.

The moment that squad of teenagers walked into the store you _knew_ it wasn’t going to end well. They’d storm out, pissed-off that they couldn’t indulge their frivolous wants with their parents’ hard-earned money, and you’d most likely get in trouble with your manager because you had been running very, _very_ thin on the little patience you had when it came to dealing with entitled customers who refused to believe that their item of choice was unavailable and _no,_ you had no bloody idea whether they would come with the next shipment. You weren’t a patient person, _especially_ not with entitled upper-middle class to very rich teenage kids who were used to being given what they wanted by their parents and though the money they were given was an excuse to be complete and utter pieces of shit.

The skinny blonde one, definitely the queen-bee, casually strolled towards you. “Um, like, excuse me,” she said, high-pitched voice snotty and dripping with privilege. “Do you have these shorts in a size four?” She asked, shoving aforementioned shorts in your face.

“Yes,” you responded, using a lot more effort than you really should have to be polite. “In fact, those very shorts you’re holding are a size four.”

She looked at them, then turned to flip the tag.

“Oh. Woops,” she giggled behind her hand and skipped back to her squad. You bit your tongue to prevent yourself from saying something rude and went back to folding the clothing someone had decided to disarrange.

You were _not_ being paid enough to deal with this shit.

“But it’s only, like, this one, and we all want a couple of pairs each,” she whined.

You sighed inwardly and stood up to actually go see if she was right, but before you got there she threw the shorts on another display table and her and her motley crew huffed out of there in alleged disappointment. You glared at them before taking the shorts back to their rightful place. She was lying. There were four other size four shorts.

You glanced at your watch, noticing it was about fifteen minutes before the end of your final shift. Blondie and crew were walking towards the counter, so you decided to go over and serve them and call your manager to tell him to come hold the register until your replacement arrived.

“That’ll be two fifty dollars, please,” you said, sounding almost pleasant to the middle-aged lady in front of you that you were now serving, even managing to pull off a convincing smile. She slammed her credit card on the table and only the power of Black Jesus prevented you from flinging the piece of plastic back to her hollowed face.

You scanned the card, neatly folded her clothes and placed them into the bag and together with her credit card, handed them back to her, with the pretend smile still plastered on your face like some terribly done make-up. “Thank you! Have a nice day!”

Her friend looked back and gave you a small smile, and you genuinely hoped that she’d get blessed. Those were the kind of people that made this shitty profession a little bit better to stand.

You strode to the back of the store, eager to get the fuck out of this place. You had been here for _three shifts,_ and you really felt it was time for you to leave.

“I’m leaving. Please go cover the register,” you said to your manager, beginning to change your clothes before he could protest. When he saw your bra strap he immediately turned away, no doubt blushing.

“Y-you can’t leave until your replacement arrives,” he reminded you, but you were too tired and too done to care at this point. You put on your regular clothes, grabbed your bag and hurried out. Your own squad was waiting for you and you were already late.

You arrived at the café and found Dopheld, Phasma and Jem already seated, respective coffee cups in front of them, having been drunk to varying levels.

“Yo,” you said, making yourself comfortable between Jem and Doph. “Sorry I’m late. Gotta overwork myself to afford my monthly quarter bills at the cobweb lair.”

All three of them frowned. None of them approved of your family, and they definitely didn’t approve of your current life status of working yourself sick to come up with the necessary funds your aforementioned family demanded to cover your end of the bills. You, in response, rolled your eyes. They weren’t asking you for rent at least, mostly because Jem’s dad, a very influential man generally threatened to make their lives hell if they did.

Perks of knowing people who knew people.

“You okay?” Doph asked, naturally the concerned one of the squad. Phas called for a waitress and ordered for me a double mocha and some caramel slices. Bless her soul. She was very well aware I was in need of a lot of caffeine and sugar. “You look really…exhausted, drawn out. Is your aunt being a thorn in your side?”

You looked at Doph and sighed. “My aunt is always a thorn on my side, babe. I’ve been doing triple shifts man, and this whole week I’ve been yelled at for stupid shit. I think it’s because my parents’ anniversary is coming up, and my aunt feels like seeing my presence is a constant reminder of that. I’m a burden to her, I apparently ruined her plans, so she generally hates me.”

Jem sipped his coffee. “She just hates you coz she can’t get a share of your mum’s money,” he said, matter-of-fact.

“He has a point,” Phas added. You sighed again. These were your ride or dies, really. They were there for you when you were at your worst, but sometimes, just sometimes, they could be insufferable. You loved them anyway.

“Anyway, let’s move to much more important things. Fuck the witch and her family. I saw something yesterday, or should I say _someone_ around the hood. I’ve never seen him before, and it’s just…like the circumstances around him just _being there_ is just…weird, ya know? Like good weird, not bad weird. He looks like a really cool dude, and he’s fucking sexy, and maybe I’d like to talk-“

“Fuck,” Phasma interrupted, sipping her coffee and looking right at me.

“- _talk_ to him and get to know him a little better,” you finished, refusing to blush. All three of them were looking at you, paying very close attention.

You described the situation to them yesterday, how you were seated at the bench enjoying the weather, the quiet, the stars, and just the serenity of it all, when he appeared and for a while he never said or did anything, just stood across the street from you and smirked that sexy smirk of his.

“Did he come off as shifty or something? Like maybe he wanted to assault you or break and enter into a house?” Jem asked.

You shook your head. “Nope. He was very relaxed, very chill. He looked like he was just taking a walk himself and enjoying the small pleasures of life like I was, but for some reason, instinctively, I just felt like…I donno, like he’d come looking for _something._ It’s just, I can’t explain it.”

All three of them were on their phones, browsing social media and talking to people, but you _knew_ these guys better than most. They were worried for you. They were apprehensive that something was going to happen to you and they wouldn’t be there to protect you. It’s not like you weren’t versed with capoeira and muay thai and couldn’t whoop ass yourself.

“Well, if you feel he was no threat, then I really don’t think there’s a cause for concern,”Phas said, promptly putting her phone back in her pocket. “If something happens, though, holla at us. We’ll be there as soon as we can and that motherfucker is gonna question every single life decision of his thus far.”

You smiled, grabbing your last slice and standing up to leave. It was getting dark, and you didn’t want your aunt calling the cops on your ass again and reporting you as a runaway or something. “Will do,” you said airily, waving your hand good bye and walking away.

You arrived at your aunts, and Donald was there. He never acknowledged your presence, but you weren’t in the mood of dealing with his shit, so you grabbed a piece of paper and pen from the island and wrote ‘I’m around’ on it, left it there and proceeded to the shed.

You had a quick shower and plopped yourself onto the bed, in nothing but a pair of panties and a massive t-shirt you’d stolen from Doph.

You were a bit bored, and you contemplated masturbation, but you were just feeling so _lazy_ and tired that you decided against it. You’d do it tomorrow if you were motivated enough. Looking at the clock on your phone, you saw it was about eight in the evening, still relatively early, but it wouldn’t hurt to sleep early.

…

For some reason, it was a little bit difficult to turn and change your sleeping position. It felt as though there was a weight on top of you. It wasn’t heavy or uncomfortable, it just prevent you from moving and sleeping on any other position that wasn’t your back.

Your eyes fluttered open and the sight you were assaulted with stunned you into silence. You blinked twice, then a sudden surge of oxygen into your brain had your neurons working as they should, and you opened your mouth to scream…

Except you couldn’t.

Full lips crashed onto yours, and you received a rather _erotic_ kiss. Your mouth was literally devoured, and God it felt _amazing._ Slowly, you indulged yourself, and then an involuntary moan left you.

You’d only just closed your eyes, starting to really enjoy this sensation, when finally, the pressure previously applied to your mouth was lifted. Soft sighs left you as you started breathing normally from your mouth again.

You opened your eyes, and then you saw _him,_ and this time he was in your room. _In your room,_ on _your_ bed, _on top of you._ He was completely bare-chested, though he still had his pants on, and you could see the muscle beneath his skin, skin that may have been smoother than yours. He still had that mischievous smirk on, but then you noticed there was something _different_ about him today.

You swallowed.

“Hey,” he said lowly, his voice a smooth baritone. You closed your eyes and swallowed again. His voice sounded like smooth velvet. It wasn’t doing anything to alleviate that warm pooling at the pit of your stomach.

“What…how did you…who are…oh my God, what the _fuck_ is going on? How did you get into my room? Why are you on top of me? Why are you-“

A long index finger on your mouth silenced you. His brown eyes had darkened, and there was something wickedly erotic in his gaze. He leaned into you, burying his face in your neck. He placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss at your pulse spot, making your body shiver. You angled your head slightly upward, to give him more room. He rolled his tongue on your skin, and a slight whimper escaped your lips.

“I love your skin. It’s so smooth, and it’s delicious against my tongue,” he murmured, doing it again. You shifted against him and felt his muscular torso against your body, realising just how _close_ he was to you. He was literally on top of you, but only balancing himself slightly so as not to crush you with his weight.

“Ah,” you managed, your thought processes slowly disappearing.

He pushed one muscular arm under you, wrapping it around your lower back, and effectively pushing you onto his body. You instinctively wrapped your arms around his neck, and you gasped when you felt his abs on your stomach.

His other arm sneaked its way to the front of your t-shirt, slowly running it over your stomach. He got to the underside of one of your boobs and cupped it, filling his large hand with it. A cry of pleasure left you and he took that as incentive to massage it slowly.

“Slightly overflowing, but I’ll take it. Your tits are _gorgeous,_ little one. They’re so soft, so full. I wonder how delicious they’d taste in my mouth,” he continued, whispering in your ear, his mouth having moved from your neck and now sucking your earlobe.

One of your arms left his neck, and you grabbed his hair. It was thick and full of volume. You loved the feel of it between your fingers. This man had better hair than most women you’d seen.

Lust had almost completely clouded your mind at this point, but you were still able to remind yourself that you were allowing a complete stranger to kiss and touch you, despite the fact that he was so _good_ at it and you loved what he was doing to you, enjoying every last second.

“Please…your name…tell me…wanna know…” you managed to gasp out, before he slowly run his finger over one of your erect nipples and promptly transforming your words into unintelligible nonsense.

“Kylo Ren. It’s such a _pleasure_ meeting you, Cassie,” he murmured again before ravaging your mouth again. This time, he pushed his tongue into your mouth, engaging with your tongue. He smirked on your lips, before promptly pulling away and trailing a line of kisses down your jawbone onto your neck again.

He then stopped, and pulled off you to look at you, or more specifically, observed the mess he’d made you become.

Your headscarf had slipped off your hair. Your t-shirt was crumpled and creased over your body, riding _a lot_ higher than was appropriate. Your lips were swollen after those kisses you had allowed yourself to indulge in and your breath was coming out in short, fast gasps.

Kylo pulled you up, and grabbed your headscarf to tie it back onto your hair. You were now face to face, or perhaps more accurately, face to chest with him. “Your plaits are pretty good for sleeping. Do you do them yourself?” he asked.

You blinked. This guy, sexy as he was, had somehow managed to sneak into your shed, gobble your mouth up in the most pleasurable way, touch your boob and roll his tongue over your neck, almost driving you to a frenzy, and now he was asking about your hair?

How did he know about quality of plats about afro hair anyway? Not many dudes know about afro hair maintenance.

“I…yeah. I do them myself,” you responded, too astounded to really say anything else.

He then got off the bed, straightening your t-shirt. He passed his large hand over your boobs again, making your breathe hitch in your throat. Generally, you should have been offended that he was almost _groping_ you, but you actually wanted him to that again, preferably without the t-shirt on.

For the second time today, you were eternally thankful to Black Jesus. You were blushing so hard that if you were actually white you’d have looked like a ketchup bottle. He chuckled, before pushing you gently back over the bed and straightening your sheets and bed covers over you.

He put on his own shirt, much to your disappointment. He tied his tie in that loose way he had yesterday, and put on his jacket. He then turned to you, hands in his pocket, small, lazy smile on his face.

“Take care of yourself, little one. Next time we meet, rest assured I’ll pleasure you significantly better than Scott can even dream of. I look forward to you writhing beneath me in pleasure,” he said quietly, winking at you before literally walking through the walls of your shed, leaving you staring in complete and utter disbelief after him.

How did he know about Scott? How did he know your name? _What the fuck was going on?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt weird to write, I donno why. I'm working on a build up, but this just feels...not as up to standard to me, or maybe I'm being to hard on myself?
> 
> Anyway, your reviews fuel my passion for writing, so please tell me whether or not you enjoy this work.


	3. It Begins

“Thank you. Have a nice day!”

It had been a busy day for you at work, but even that couldn’t stop your mind from thinking about what happened that night with Kylo.

It had been two weeks since you woke up to an erotic kiss, a very sexy bloke pulling you into his body, some words that you could never dream any man tell you, his tongue casually doing gymnastics on your skin, sparking an arousal so intense it got you still feeling it _the next day_ and very inappropriate thoughts concerning you and said very sexy bloke for a full fortnight after that. He had literally disappeared after that too (very rude), walking through the walls of your shed as if they weren’t made of any solid matter. You hadn’t seen or heard from him since then. However, the distinct heat you felt all over your body the next morning after you woke up, _especially_ that warm feeling at the pit your stomach that ended up as liquid heat between your vagina more often than not had become a regular happenstance.

One of the oddest things was that he seemed like such a normal guy, but he wasn’t. You _knew_ he wasn’t. It’s not something you could explain, but more instinctive. He seemed so different from everyone else, every other _normal_ man. You generally understood confidence - Jem, one of your closest friends was the literal human embodiment of confidence – but even then, Jem had to work hard for his confidence. Confidence for everyone was a conscious effort, according to both Jem and Jude.

Kylo, however, from your short sighting and… _interaction_ with him seemed like he never even tried. It’s like his confidence was a natural part of him, like his arms or his hair. It’s like he never even had to put in any conscious effort. His confidence was, quite literally, a natural part of his being, and that, as much as it bothered you to admit, was _especially_ sexy.

Then there was the issue of Scott. That was one issue you needed to sort out with urgency, as soon as you could, because if you didn’t then it wasn’t going to end well for both you and him. However, _how_ were you going to deal with it?

Alas, it was time to talk to Phas. You’d probably give her a call after work. It would give you good reason to dodge that family meeting the witch had called. It had been two weeks since you’d seen any of them, and you wanted it to stay that was for as long as possible. Forever would be most preferable, but you were reasonable enough to realise that life isn’t that kind.

You looked at your watch. It was another half hour before your shift ended. You could work with that.

…

“Why, pray tell, my dear Cassie, d’you think it’s a good idea to dump dear Scottie at this time when your relationship is growing at a faster rate than our current economy?” Phas asked, voice flat.

“Phas, my pubes are growing at a faster rate than our current economy,” you responded, your voice equally as flat.

You’d managed to wiggle out of work earlier than normal today, before Todd, one of your colleagues could arrive and start hitting on you awkwardly again. He’d been doing it a lot for the past two weeks since your meeting with Kylo. It’s kind of funny, since he never seemed even remotely interested in you outside a purely platonic manner prior to that.

“I still don’t get why you want to dump him. I thought you were trying to make things work out. I mean, he _is_ very tiring to be around, but I thought you were all about giving people chances and all.”

“I am, I just don’t think he’s mature enough to want the kind of relationship I’m interested in. Like I want to invest in the long term, he doesn’t seem even remotely interested in that.”

You were sitting on a bench at the park, talking to Phas on the phone. You wanted to tell her about stopping this testing phase thing you had going on with Scott. For once in a very long time you couldn’t figure out whether she disapproved or not.

Scott wasn’t a bad guy. He was a bit immature and irresponsible, but those are things that (most) people grow out of with time. He wasn’t malicious or anything like that, it’s just that, well, there were _better_ options out there, and by better options you meant Kylo. For some reason you couldn’t shake this feeling in your gut that he’d be back in your life, and that he was going to be staying for a long time. You didn’t want Scott to get involved. It would be very unfair for it to seem like you were leading him on, then later realise that there was someone else. That would be really heartless of you.

For now, however, you didn’t want anyone else to know about Kylo. You needed to figure him out yourself first.

“So what,” Phasma said from the phone. “You’re just gonna walk up to him and end it or what exactly do you have in mind?”

“Well, I just need a way to tell him I don’t think it’s going to work out in the future, which it won’t. Don’t you dare judge me, Phas, because you apparently knew this way earlier than I did.”

“I’ll definitely judge you. It’s what true friends do,” she said, the mirth evident in her voice. That made you smile. You needed all the smiles you could get before heading to the witch’s lair that evening.

“Anyway, I gather you don’t want any of the boys knowing about this, which is why you personally called me.”

“Pretty much. They’d ask too many questions, and I’m not in the mood today. It’s already going to be shitty with my aunt and her family. I can feel it in my bones.”

Phas sighed from the other end of the phone. “All the best love. Just don’t…murder them or something. If it gets too bad you can come stay with any of us.”

You smiled again, standing up and heading towards the lair of doom. “Thanks Phas. I’ll try.”

You hung up your phone and begun the walk home. It was going to be a _long_ evening, and you were most definitely not looking forward to it.

…

You saw the witch standing at the entrance of the house as you approached it. You frowned, really just not wanting to deal with her shit. She had crossed her arms in front of her chest, glaring at you and tapping her foot impatiently, so you _knew_ she was just waiting to yell at you for some obscure thing, or blame you for your parents’ deaths ( _again_ ), or insist you ruined her life, or just generally vent her frustrations at you. She had made you into her family’s proverbial punching bag, having no qualms about any of them blaming you about all the negative things happening in their lives or just excusing general douchebaggery. It was one of the biggest emotional abuse techniques she’d use on you when you were growing up, but you knew better. You’d almost always walk away when she started that nonsense now.

“You’re late, Cassie. I want to know why? We’ve actually had to wait-“ she glanced at her watch “-45 minutes for you to get here to begin the family meeting,” she snapped.

You looked at her, frown less obvious, and you decided that this was a battle you were willing to pass on. “I’m sorry, Aunt Francesca. There was a lot to do at work today. I wasn’t able to get off earlier. My tardiness wasn’t deliberate,” You responded delicately.

She sneered at you. “Get in. Let’s get this over with. The less I get to see your face the better I feel with my life,” she said sourly, turning around and walking into the house, you following behind, head bowed.

“Hmph, look at you,” Stella chided. “Always late for the important stuff.” You ignored her. Over the years she’d become less and less significant in your life.

Donald rolled his eyes, mumbling something you didn’t bother listening to under his breath.

“Tell me if you see anything that’s not an open vaccum behind your head, seeing as that’s how far you’ve rolled your eyes,” you said sarcastically, walking past him to the furthest end of the table and sitting down.

The witch glared at you one last time, before looking around at her family and beginning the meeting.

“As you all know, were, going for a family holiday soon,” she begun. “We’ve decided we’re going to the island of Mauritius, but Cassie will have to stay because you have to look after the house. We’re leaving in two weeks, when both Stella and Donald have closed school,” she said brightly.

Everyone else seemed happy enough, with Stella and Donald high-fiving and their mother smiling at them fondly, but your attention was fixed on Robert, who was looking right at you.

He wasn’t even hiding his lust. It was evident in his face and his body language. You instinctively curled in your chair, your disgust showing on your face. Here was a man, in his early seventies, sexually attracted to you, a 19 year old. You felt a bitter taste in your mouth, and your disgust tripled when he licked his dry lips, looking at you like a child looked at a tub of ice cream.

“You seem a bit different today,” he whispered hoarsely, scooting his chair closer to the table in an attempt to lean closer to you. You shuddered. You looked over to your aunt. She didn’t seem to be focusing on you, but going by how she clenched her fist, you could tell she was listening in on the conversation, probably looking for something to blame you for. “It’s as though you’re a lot more _sensual_ ,” he continued, literally slurping when he said the word ‘sensual’.

Still quaking in revulsion, you simply stood up from the table and left. Your aunt, herself shaking in rage somewhere by your side was about to turn around and blame you for her husband wanting to bone you. She had been doing this over the years, since she knew that he wanted for you, apparently a lot earlier than when he actually thought raping you was a good idea.

“I’ll see you whenever,” you said stiffly, only just refraining from sprinting out of that house to the shed. As you were walking out you saw Donald open his mouth to try and say something along you being such a bitch because you were frustrating his mum, but you weren’t in the mood. You slammed the door in his face before he even made a sound, and briskly walked to the shed. You got in and locked yourself, determined not to deal with anyone for the rest of the evening.

You leaned against the shed door, taking in deep breaths, wondering when you’d finally get to be 21 and leave this God-forsaken place. You just wanted to cut complete contact with them. You had been dealing with that wrinkled asshole’s nonsense for _four years._ Shit was getting real old real fast.

Still slightly trembling, you walked into the shower. Watching his literally _slurp_ at you like still made your skin crawl, and you wanted to go scrub that disgust right off your skin and go straight to bed. It was another long day of work the next day.

…

 _You were drifting back to sleep after coming from the washroom. Your eyes were closed, but you were still somewhat aware of what was happening. You opened your eyes and gasped upon seeing Kylo in your room_ again, _casually leaning against the wall like he belonged in the shed._

 _“I was waiting for you to wake up,” he said, his smooth baritone doing funny things to your belly. He pushed himself off the wall and started walking towards you,_ on the bed, _predatory smirk on his face. “Didn’t want to pleasure you without watching your body respond to me. It’s always more fun that way.”_

_You swallowed dryly, watching him drop his jacket, then take off his tie and remove his shirt. He reached the edge of the bed and removed his socks and shoes, before climbing onto the bed and crawling towards you._

_“Whoa, Kylo, what…how did you get here?” You asked, immediately clamping your legs together as you watched the muscles beneath his skin contract and expand as he moved towards you._

_He got closer, before wrapping an arm around you lower back under your t-shirt and literally pulling you onto his body. You found yourself on his lap, straddling him, your arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and your front smack again his, one of his arms still on your lower back with the other on your hip._

_He moved his face to your neck, and one of your hands reached to bury themselves in your hair. You whimpered the moment you felt his lips on your skin._

_“I have my ways,” he murmured, before placing a kiss and sucking on your pulse. You bit your lower lip and closed your eyes, stopping the moan that was already bubbling in your chest from leaving._

_His hand that was on your hip begun moving towards your vagina and you gasped when his finger brushed against you. You instinctively bucked your hips into his hand, making him chuckle._

_“Many men have noticed. At work, at home, on the streets, all of them have noticed that your sensuality has increased,” he breathed in your ear, tracing the lining of your panties. Your legs had promptly turned to jelly, and you also noticed that your breathing had increased._

_“Yet they don’t understand. They can’t comprehend how you’ve suddenly become so sexy, why they want you so bad, yet they can’t have you because you’re_ mine, _” he continued, sucking on your earlobe as his fingers pushed your panties to the side and caressed your folds with his finger._

 _Unable to control yourself you let out a moan. Jesus Lord this_ man. _You weren’t even able to construct any words._ _He devoured your mouth again, pushing a finger into your vagina and promptly pushing his tongue in your mouth when you gasped. You instantaneously melted in his arms, your mind clouding with lust as he begun thrusting his fingers in and out of you. In response you clenched around him, feeling yourself tightening around his fingers and thoroughly enjoying the feel of them inside you. You began rocking your hips with his fingers and you moaned your pleasure into his mouth._

_The heat at the pit of your stomach begun building up and up, like a tightly sprung coil ready to be released the more he moved inside you. Your thighs begun trembling, and the pit of your stomach begun unwinding that tight coil, and you felt your orgasm coming. Kylo bent his fingers inside you, stroking a part he wasn’t able to reach before, and the blinding white light behind your eyelids hit. You broke the kiss you were sharing to let out a loud whimper as you let your orgasm hit you, riding it on Kylo’s fingers. The moment it ended he pulled his fingers out, detaching himself from you with a low growl. You were limp on him, and he laid you gently down on the bed, watching your chest rise and fall as you tried to regulate your breathing._

_Your eyes were closed at that time, but Satan was really active that night and for some reason you opened your eyes at that time, watching him lick your fluids off his fingers, looking you dead in the eye as he did it, sexy smirk_ still _on his face._

_You blushed, but you couldn’t look away. Like before, he got off the bed, straightened your t-shirt, (naturally cupping one of your boobs in his large hand and grinning wickedly at you when you squeaked) and tucked you into bed, effectively leaving you as comfortable as he found you._

_“Nest time we meet I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll forget your name,” he said after dressing up. Then just like that, his walked through the shed walls again and disappeared._

You woke up with a start, panting. You were neatly tucked into bed, and you felt some kind of pressure in between your legs. You were so _wet,_ and when you could still smell the lingering masculine scent of sandalwood and fresh rainwater, you gulped.

It _wasn’t_ a dream. Kylo was here, and he made you come on his hand.

You gulped. Welp.


	4. Kylo's not human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the porn, you filthy savages. Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate that you like my garbage writing, so deep in this Kylo Ren garbage pit.

You were _not_ amused.

Kylo Ren was a smug, cocky _piece of shit_. So why were you still thinking about him? Why couldn’t you get him out of your head? _Why was he right?_ Why was he so _sexy_? Why were you attracted to him?

It had been a month. _An entire month._ You still got shivers when you thought of that night, delicious tremors up and down your body. His mouth on your neck, his strong arms around your waist, keeping you steady on his lap, his fingers between your legs, his words in your ear, now literally branded in your memory, no amount of reading, gaming, daydreaming or any other activity that needed cognitive functioning could get rid of it.

Even _drinking,_ goddamn alcohol wasn’t working. Wasn’t alcohol supposed to rid you of _everything_ except your problems?!

His constant presence in your mind’s eye, however, wasn’t the problem. Oh, no, no, no. It was his _words_ that literally got to you. He claimed that all the men noticed, everywhere, in the streets, at work, in random places… and he was right. For some reason, a lot of blokes generally over the age of 16 had developed an interest towards you. At work guys were walking up to you and randomly asking you out; Todd, your attractive but total asshole of a manager was flirting with you, on the streets a day wouldn’t pass without two or three guys walking up to you and telling you looked hot, despite the fact that you wore a black t-shirt, black pants and black Converse shoes, your work uniform.

Even in the evenings or mornings, when you looked at yourself in the mirror after a shower, you _noticed_ it. You could tell. There was some sensuality surrounding you, a sort of…come hither vibe that surrounded you that men were finding it difficult to resist your allure. Whether or not that was a good or bad thing you didn’t know. You didn’t want to focus on that now. That was a bridge you’d cross when you’d get there.

He said you were _his._ He had claimed you, sexually. The thought made you clench your thighs, because you distinctively remember him sucking on your neck as he slipped his long fingers inside you, actively encouraging you to rock your hips in rhythm with his movements. Your neck was sore and tender with all the love bites he left, and you remember them being there for _three weeks,_ an incredibly long time to have a hickey or two. At least they weren’t visible. You swallowed, closing your eyes and trying to get the heat slowly building in your lower belly into a semblance of control.

Even your _friends_ had noticed. Doph, normally not a very confrontational person, blatantly asked you about it. He asked you what you were doing because you most definitely had changed. Phas just hummed at you, but never said anything, that one interaction asking you everything. Jem just looked you up and down and gave you that _look_ where he demanded to know which boy it was you were seeing and _why_ had you not told him anything. You somehow managed to convince them that everything was fine, there was no new boy in your life and neither had you changed any regimen or anything else, for that matter. You hadn’t gotten into any unnecessary fights with your family…nothing was happening. You were peachy.

For God’s sake Scott randomly called you out of the blue. _Scott._ It had been so long, and he wanted to hang out, to chill and have a coffee or something. In other words, he wanted a date, the first one since that time you had awkward sex at his house. He was so bad you never even had an orgasm. You literally had to go home and masturbate. That wasn’t something you wanted to repeat.

Yet here was Kylo, getting you incredibly wet just by _smirking_ at you.

So you agreed to this date. You told him there was something you wanted to tell him as well, so it was good that he proposed this date of his.

At the date, Scott couldn’t keep his hands off you. He wanted to touch you everywhere, your hands, thighs, shoulders…he just wanted to run his hands all over your body, something you found a little bit creepy, as he didn’t seem like the touchy feely types before. You therefore took that opportunity to tell him that you wanted to end this your arrangement.

You kind of felt sorry for him when you saw the shock register on his face and the simple “Why?”

“It’s just not working out, Scott. Our priorities on relationships aren’t aligning, and it’s not fair on either of us to stay together when our objectives are so different in the long term, so it’s best we just end it.” You awkwardly placed an arm on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

You were a coward. You realised this the second you put down your cash for your coffee and shuffled out, leaving Scott there, head hung and miserable. You honestly hoped that he found a proper shag buddy, at the very least wished him happiness. He was an okay bloke, he just wasn’t the okay bloke you needed at this point in time.

As you walked home, you asked yourself how long you were going to hide Kylo’s presence for. You cared less about the witch and her band, you were more worried about your squad. Doph, Phas and Jem knew you a bit too well. They were already suspicious, and at this rate they were going to find out very soon. It’s not like you didn’t want them to know, it’s just that it was still a bit too early. You thought you should figure Kylo out first, before you introduced him to everyone else.

When you got home to your shed, you noticed there was something offbeat about it. Things had been moved about, almost violently, as if someone was frustrated that they couldn’t find what they were looking for.

Apprehensive, you walked back out of the shed, towards the back yard. You looked around and you noticed your aunt staring at you from her bedroom window. She had a particularly spiteful look on her face, and after staring down at you for about twenty seconds, she turned around and viciously closed the curtains, pulling on them so hard you were amazed they never tore off.

There was something going on, and you didn’t like it.

You took out your phone, frantically trying to type in Jem’s number and call him and tell him to come get you. Your hands were shaking so much you could barely hold your phone properly. You were beginning to panic, you couldn’t think straight. You felt shuffling behind you, and you quickly turned around to try and see what the commotion was. Suddenly, you felt a wrinkled hand on your mouth and nose. Fear had paralysed you, and you were unable to move. Your limbs had turned to jelly and you couldn’t fight. You felt garlic breathe on your ear, and you immediately felt nauseous. Only one person in the world had actual garlic breathe coz they actually chewed garlic.

You were passing out, since your nose and mouth were covered, but as you hit your old friend darkness up, you heard a screech of admiral volume, and was that blood flying around in front of you? Before you truly succumbed into darkness, you felt a particular smooth baritone yell out your name, but darkness had already engulfed you.

…

You were so comfortable, and these _sheets…_ they were so soft. These were probably those 1000 thread Egyptian cotton type sheets. They had a distinct scent about them, a masculine scent of sandalwood and fresh rainwater. You sighed blissfully, turning around and opening your eyes wondering if you were even still alive.

You sat up, looking around, sheer and utter disbelief making your jaw hang lower with every passing second.

The room was huge, almost as big as your entire shed. It was dark, the general colour scheme comprising of mostly blacks and greys. You were in a king sized four poster bed, the only wooden thing in the room. On each side were black bedside drawers, with a variety of literary works and two lampshades which were the only sources of light in the room. There was a light above the bed and on the ceiling as well. In front of the bed was a huge TV, with a low table beneath it with a PS4 and a 360 and a variety of games. To the left was a huge window, from the ceiling to the floor, and there was a desk and chair against it. Next to the table was a bag. There was an open notebook, with stationery all around. The floor was tiled, and on the left of the bed was a door that opened to a walk-in wardrobe, and about a foot to the left of the TV was another door which you assumed led to the bathroom.

You were scrambling to get out of the bed when Kylo walked in, and you promptly stopped. Your brain paused, and all you could manage was to swallow dryly.

He had on black gym pants, hanging loosely on his long legs. He had a sleeveless shirt on, not tight but just _fitting_ onto his torso. His hair was a lot more unruly than it normally was, and for once, he didn’t have that mischievous smirk.

He was indifferent; his featured devoid of any particular emotion. He had a tray of food; a steak, what looked like mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables with an empty glass and a jug full of water. It smelled _fantastic._ He turned to you, and the intensity of his gaze made you blush, and you dropped your own gaze.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, placing down the tray of food by your side of the bed.

“I…okay, I suppose. Just a bit weak,” you replied, your fingers fidgeting with his dark duvet.

He nodded, before passing you the tray of food. “Eat, then go shower. I got some of your clothes in that bag near my desk. Then we’ll talk.” He stood up and started walking out of the room.

The panic returned. “Talk about what?” you asked, frantically hoping the desperation in your voice wasn’t as vocal as it sounded to you.

He turned to you, and you froze. He was clenching his fists and his eyes were a fiery amber, literally blazing. “Your uncle almost sexually assaulted you. I have a feeling this wasn’t the first time. I want to know why,” he said, scarily calm.

You nodded slowly, before reaching for the food he had prepared for you.

…

Forty five minutes later found you crawling back into Kylo’s bed, wearing one of his shirts, hoping to fall asleep before he got back, but alas, the Fates weren’t on your side today. Just as you were getting comfortable, he entered into the room. He took your dishes outside before coming back in and closing the door. He took his shirt off, and at this point you couldn’t help but stare.

He was a big dude, all lean muscle and smooth skin. He took his sandals off (Adidas, you noticed) and hopped onto the bed, landing cross-legged in front of you. He placed his hands casually on his legs and leaned in a bit closer to you, his facial expression still blank.

“Start talking,” he said flatly.

You did. You told him everything; your life story, how Robert tried to rape you once, your squad, how it was you’re parents’ death anniversary the next day, you just babbled on and on and on.

Before you realised you needed to shut up, he pulled you onto his lap and crashed his lips onto yours, one arm on your lower back the other on your chin. He somehow managed to turn around with you on top of him, until he was leaning against the headboard of his bed. You gasped, when the hand on your chin moved to your hip and started moving up again and he cupped one of your boobs in his hand and _Jesus Father Lawd why weren’t you wearing a bra?!_

You broke off the kiss to take a huge gulp of air, and subsequently squeaked when his hands moved to the hem of his shirt you were wearing and he began pulling it up, in a bid to take it off. His mouth was doing wonders on your throat and your shoulders, kissing and sucking, leaving marks in their wake.

You moaned, low and enticing, a voice even you couldn’t recognise. Your own hands were exploring his body as well, from his broad shoulders, to his muscular chest to his flat abdomen, his muscles contracting and expanding under your touch, his own body subconsciously responding to you.

For a split second he let go of your neck to pull his shirt off you before promptly devouring your mouth again, pulling you flush onto his chest. One of your arms went around his neck, as your other hand buried itself in his hair. You were literally dripping wet for him, and you moaned significantly louder when he ground his hips up into you.

He was _hard_ and _thick_ and so _big_ that lust instantaneously enveloped your mind and there was nothing you wanted more at that point than to ride his cock straight past oblivion. Not even realising you were naked save for your panties, which were soaked through, you reached for his pants and begun tugging them down, lips still glued onto his. He smirked into the kiss, seemingly amused that you wanted him so bad, and without a word obliged, pulling off his pants and boxers simultaneously, and for the millionth time you pulled your mouth away from his, and when you saw his rigid dick ready for you all you could do was ogle.

Words escaped you, partly due to lust and partly due to the sheer size of him. He was quite…massive if anything. Your mouth kept opening and closing but apparently speech was something your brain was still trying to figure out.

“So are you going to ride me or will you keep staring?” he asked, voice low, husky. You risked looking up, and he was smirking at you, his eyes darkened due to his lust and was he _challenging you?_

Overwhelmed with lust and offense, you crossed your hands under your boobs, raising your own eyebrow in a silent challenge. At this his gaze dropped and he bit his lower lip. You blushed, and before you could contemplate whether or not he was a boobs, hips, ass or thigh man, he’d somehow lifted you off his lap, taken your panties off and impaled you onto his dick. You screamed, equal parts pleasure and pain as he filled you completely, your own walls contracting around him, tugging on his dick. He wrapped his arms around your waist, before they slowly slipped to your hips, his face buried in your neck, his breathing ragged.

“You’re so fucking _wet_ and _tight,_ ” he growled into your neck, voice a lot lower than normal, panting harshly. You opened your eyes, and you gasped when you noticed the changes. The nails on his fingers were black. His canines nicking the skin on your neck were sharp, like a carnivore’s. He had horns on his head, as black as his nails, but only slightly poking out of his hair. His ears were lightly pointed at the top, kind of like a fictional elf’s.

“You’re not human,” you breathed, as he easily lifted you from his cock before slowly pushing you down again. You noticed that you barely moving on your own, _he_ was the one moving _you._ You were by no means the biggest girl, but you knew you weren’t light enough to be so easily lifted by a man, even one with such a superb muscular structure and strength as Kylo.

You moaned loudly, the feel of his cock moving in and out of you unbearably _pleasurable,_ and soon he let go when he realised that you were riding him on your own, his hips moving in rhythm with yours. He growled on your neck, a low, animalistic, masculine sound, and it drove you _insane._

“No,” he responded, his voice way deeper than a normal man’s should be. “I’m not.”

“Faster,” he demanded, and you obeyed, literally hopping on his dick, increasing the pace. That characteristic heat in your stomach, at this point coiled tight was beginning to unravel. The sound of your thighs slapping down on his own, the heat all over your body encouraged you to go even faster, and before your orgasm hit you you wondered where the _hell_ you received all this stamina from.

You screamed, riding your orgasm, throwing your head back in utter ecstasy, not even noticing that Kylo was still thrusting into you. As your entire body melted against him, he reached his own peak, and you could feel him spill his seed inside you. You both paused your activities for a moment, regulating your breathing.

You tried to get yourself off, but you couldn’t. You were _hella_ sore, it stung even to move. You sighed, and decided his body would do.

“Could you please lie down? I wanna sleep now,” you purred contentedly on his chest, still basking in your post-orgasm glow, despite the soreness between your legs. You looked up at him, and you could see his left canine only slightly visible over his lower full lip, his horns peeping over his hair, all freckles and birthmarks still accounted for.

“Get off me so that you can sleep more comfortably,” he quipped, in that deep, _deep_ voice of his. It sent delicious shivers up and down your spine. You, however, weren’t quite sure if your vagina could take more of his cock.

“But that’s effort,” you responded, still not bothering to get yourself off his dick. He chuckled, before effortlessly lifting you off his person and gently putting you against his warm chest, to which you dutifully snuggled into.

His hands begun playing with your plaits and he looked down at you. “I didn’t even have a chance to get your delectable boobs in my mouth.”

You blushed, burying your face into his chest. Yep, _definitely_ a boobs man.

“Shouldn’t it bother you that I’m not human?” he enquired, no doubt watching you fight your fatigue.

“Tomorrow,” you said, yawning loudly, a goofy smile on your face as you succumbed to sleep.


	5. Adulting is hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some feels. ALL OF THE FEELS. DROWN IN THEM!!!
> 
> Also, I chose the UK for the setting of this story because I actually have an aunt who lives there, and unlike in this story I love that aunt with every single bone in my body. She lit.
> 
> I chose Kenya (country) and Swahili (language) because I'm Kenyan and I know Swahili, meaning it would just be easier on my end. Enjoy.

You really hated this day.

You were supposed to be happy, pleasured even. You wanted to just stay in Kylo’s bed and play his console games and eat his amazing food and hop on his dick and go enjoy a warm bath with him, but instead you were here, in front of your parents’ graves.

It’s not like you didn’t want to pay respects to your parents. It had been thirteen years since they died, and it always gets to you when you have to come here and see them, which is why you never did it often. You always made a habit of bringing one water lily for each of them and put them on their tombstones, because you didn’t really think they’d be visible over all the unnecessary flowers your witch aunt had placed all around them. You remembered they liked water lilies; your mum always brought a fresh batch with her on Fridays from work.

You placed your flowers where you normally did, and took a step back. You sighed, deeply as the tears clouded your eyes. You never even bothered to wipe them away, you just let them roll down your cheeks and drop onto your shoes.

Why did it have to be this way? You had been quite young when they died – just six years old – but somehow you just felt like you missed them so much. You remembered going to the park and playing with your dad, bath time with your mum, dinner time with both of them, flying your spoons and forks around like aeroplanes into your mouths. You remembered when they took you around on the train and on the buses for your public transport adventures. You remembered when they started teaching you how to swim, how your mum was terrified of you being in the deep end alone and your dad reassuring her you’d be fine.

You remembered your trips to the public library, how they encouraged you to read, and your Swahili lessons. Your parents were first generation Kenyan British, but they still spoke Swahili, the national language of Kenya, the land of _their_ parents fluently, and they wanted to make sure you learnt it as well. (You later got a DVD and Swahili literature and taught yourself the language using the fundamentals you parents taught you).

As the memories came flooding back and hit you like a tonne of bricks, you chocked back your wail and sobbed quietly, your shoulders heaving with the effort. You missed them. You _missed_ them so, _so_ much. You’d give _anything_ even just to spend a few moments with them at this point in time.

You looked up and saw the witch, glaring at you, her wrinkly husband at her side, and her children around them. You never even had the emotional strength to deal with her or her family or their shit. Not today. You just wanted to mourn your parents in peace, but they couldn’t even allow you that. You wanted to hate them, but you were so overwhelmed with grief you couldn’t even master the strength for any other emotion.

Naturally, as they always did, your squad came through when you needed them the most. First you saw Phasma, dressed in a crisp, black skirt suite. Her blonde head was the first one you saw because she was the tallest of all of them. Then you say Jeremy, clean, black tux as immaculate as you imagined, naturally with a black, silk scarf. After all, what was Jem without his silk scarves? Finally there was Dopheld, also with his clean, crisp tux. They looked like a bunch of secret agents, walking in sync with each other. (At this point you noticed Phas and Jem were deliberately walking in shorter strides to give Doph a chance to keep up with them).

They rudely pushed through your witch aunt and her family, making Donald almost fall flat on his face, and before you could even choke out a laugh through your tears, they engulfed you in the warmest, group bear-hug you’d had in the longest time. Being the shortest person in the group, you were engulfed in arms and armpits, and a few seconds later, you had to wiggle your head from the mass of limbs and bodies so you could actually _breathe._

“Thanks so much for coming, guys,” you whispered, truly grateful for everything, their _friendship_ and their _support_ throughout your life. “It really means a lot to me, and you also keep that lot away. Thank you.”

“You didn’t think we wouldn’t turn up, would you? This is one of the most difficult days of the year for you, the least we can do is be here to support you through it,” Doph asked, wiping the tears from your face with his hands, and making a face when you noisily pulled your mucus up your nose like the disgusting person you were.

“I definitely didn’t expect the theatrics,” you said, trying to laugh but choking instead because goddammit you were supposed to be _mourning._

“All Jem’s idea. He thought it would cheer you up and piss off your family at the same time, and from what we can see, he was right on both counts,” Phas said, smirking when she saw the absolute looks of horror and offence she was getting from the witch and her family.

“After all,” Jem said, turning to them as well and flipping his middle finger at them in a true show of pettiness. Your aunt screeched at a most admirable pitch, making you actually laugh. “The squad that’s petty together, stays together, no?”

Well, you could hear no lie in that statement.

It was times like this that you remembered why these were the people you’d take multiple bullets for. Only they could do something like this, find you falling into the darkest depths of negativity and somehow manage to pluck you back right up to the light.

“Want us to take you home?” Jem asked gently.

At that you froze. You still hadn’t told them that Robert had tried to rape you again, that Kylo came to rescue you, and you were now currently, staying at his house and not at home, and that last night he’d fucked you so good you were seeing galaxies and it was just _sore pain_ walking here.

You hadn’t even told them about Kylo yet. You didn’t even know how to tell them about him. Just because he’d saved you from your uncle and then subsequently allowed you to ride his cock like a competitive biker shouldn’t have meant anything substantial at this point in time.

“No,” you answered quietly, no doubt immediately arousing their suspicions. Some truth wouldn’t hurt. They, at the very least, deserved that. “I’m not staying at my aunt’s right now. Shit happened when they got back from Mauritius and Robert tried to get to me again. He almost succeeded assaulting me before a… _friend_ saved my ass. I’m currently staying at his place for now, waiting for things to kind of get back to normal before deciding whether I want to go back there or not.”

You didn’t have to look at Jem to feel the fury radiating off of him in waves. “And if, by any chance, you decide you decide you don’t want to go back to the witch’s lair, what then? You can barely afford to live alone, even with all your jobs until you turn 21 and the government allows you to move back to your folk’s old place because then you’ll be able to afford it, since you’ll have access to the income they’ve been accumulating for you,” he asked, deceptively calmly.

That was something you’d thought about at length on your walk from Kylo’s fancy apartment complex to your parents’ graveyard. You had seriously contemplated actually moving in with him, insane as it sounded. Kylo wasn’t even _human_ to begin with. You didn’t even know what he was, and here you were thinking about moving in with him. You knew for a fact that he was significantly stronger and faster than an average human being. That was pretty obvious when he lifted you on and off his muscular thighs like you were tissue paper last night, you who was well versed with two martial arts and was very physically strong yourself.

Even then, there was just _something_ about him. You felt like you could somehow trust him. You’d lived with treason long enough to instinctively know that he wouldn’t go out of his way to harm you, because that very instinct told you that if he so wanted, he could have already decimated you like a fly if he so chose, a thought that both terrified and aroused you. You knew that he was financially stable and could easily look after you, though knowing your pride you’d still insist on contributing to some household expenses, no matter how little.

In other words, you _trusted_ Kylo, something that was generally very difficult for you to do, considering your upbringing. You doubted he minded hosting you, for as long as it took. You remembered how he demanded you tell him about the deal with your uncle. His eyes looked like liquid fire. He’d clenched his fists so hard you thought he’d bleed. He seems to be holding back with a great deal of restraint, not to go and pop your uncle’s skull open like the true scum he is.

You sighed, betraying your true fatigue.

“Jem, Phas, Doph, I know you guys mean well. You have my entire life, and quite frankly, I wouldn’t be this collected and organised and normal without you. I truly appreciate everything that you’ve done for me, because I’d probably be a drugged out mess if it weren’t for you, but now I…I’m just tired, so fucking tired.  So please, _please,_ let me just sort this shit out and then I’ll get back to you. Just trust me on this.”

All three of them stared you down, clearly disapproving, but what was friendship without trust?

“Fine, but if this guy even dreams of hurting you, I’ll show him a world of pain,” Doph mumbled, with enthusiastic nods of ascent from both Phas and Jem.

You weren’t too sure about that, but you held back your retort. You had this distinct feeling that Kylo would probably throw them against the wall without even trying and go about his merry way.

“You’ll be okay getting back to wherever it is you’re staying at though?” Phasma asked, whipping her phone from out of nowhere, giving credence to your assessment that she and the boys were, in fact, extremely concerned for your wellbeing. You were the youngest out of all of them and over the years all three of them had grown to be extremely overprotective of you.

You smiled gently at them “You know, I _am_ proficient in two martial arts,” you reminded them warmly, honestly charmed at their indirect methods of showing affection.

You turned around and started walking back to Kylo’s house. You waved goodbye at them, and they waved back at you. It was time to go have a long talk with him.

…

You arrived a while later, finding Kylo in a t-shirt and basketball shorts, draped over his couch, one of his long legs bent at the knee while the other one was stretched down on the rug. He had one of his arms lazily over his sleek abdomen, the other holding a book close to his nose. You raised an eyebrow when you noticed he was reading _your_ copy of _The Iliad._

“Some light reading to round off your evening?” you asked him, pushing his leg out of the way before seating next to him. He grunted at you in response, but sat up to make more room.

“Feeling a bit better, little one?” he asked, twisting some strands of hair in his large fingers.

You nodded, but you thought it was time to get down to business.

“What the fuck are you, though?” you asked bluntly, your game face on.

He half-smirked, half-smiled, dropping his arm from your hair.

“I guess it’s story time.”


	6. Getting to know a demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carcase For Hounds is a fantastic book that talks about the Mau Mau, Kenya's struggle for independence from the British. It's a lot more morbid, and gives a much more realistic perspective of war, better then the washed up versions we learn in our schools. I strongly recommend it if you wanna have an idea of what independence battles in African nations was like.

It had been half an hour and your lower jaw had still refused to pull itself back to its normal position so you could close your mouth.

Kylo just looked at you, impassive, waiting for what he thought was the inevitable realisation that you were utterly insane and this wasn’t happening, or you were dreaming and that you’d wake up soon, or even a declaration that he was lying and he should transform himself and prove that he was a demon.

All you did was just stare, absolutely stupefied, your mouth still open. He tilted his head slightly to the right, his lips slightly twitching in amusement at you. He then put his large hand under your jaw, gently closing your mouth for you, his forefinger and thumb lingering for a while before he spoke.

“When you’re done, you can tell me what you want for dinner. It’s been a long day for you. You must be tired and we both have work tomorrow.”

 _That_ statement seemed to get the neurons in your brain working again. “You _work?!_ ” you screeched, the shock increasing.

He raised an eyebrow at you, standing up and heading to the kitchen. “I do, yes. Demon or no, I need to keep up appearances. Can’t have too many people questioning where I’m getting my wealth from.”

Okay, he brought up a good point there.

You stood up, following him into the kitchen. You pulled a stool to his island and sat down, watching him move around the kitchen preparing for your dinner.

“I’m sorry Kylo, can we go through this again, please?” Before he answered, you continued. “You’re a demon – an incubus, to be specific - two millennia old. You’re one of the _younger_ ones too. You’ve been on Earth for the past millennium or so. Every sixty years you hop from continent to continent, choosing a total of twenty women from different regions and cultures who you deem worthy and having long-term consistent sexual relationships with them, with the express intent of them conceiving a child with you. You then help them raise the child until, well, they achieve adulthood then they go do their thing, whatever it is incubus-human hybrids –“

“Cambions,” he corrected you.

“- do. Then what…? You watch their mothers go through their definite life span, die off, then it’s onto the next continent and rinse and repeat?”

He huffed. “It’s slightly more complicated than that but you can say that’s the gist of it, yeah.”

He spared a glance at you. “You don’t seem to be scared of me,” he said, continuing with his cooking.

You looked down at your hands, trying, again to absorb all this information.

“No, I’m not, for some reason,” you answered.

You fidgeted. “Do you…cohabit with any of the women?” you asked, your voice small.

He stopped cooking. You heard him breathe out, as if he was trying to contemplate how he should answer your question.

“I’m a demon, little one. A _sexual_ demon. The whole point of my existence is sexual gratification, something, may I add, I’m exceptionally good at. Take what you may from that,” he responded to you quietly.

Your brows furrowed, understanding his words. They still weren’t comprehensive enough. There was something he was deliberately omitting from you, and you wanted to know it.

“Answer my question, Kylo,” you asked, your voice more determined and resolute. “Do you cohabit with any of the women you chose to sleep and breed with?”

He was quiet, and continued with his cooking. You knew it was rude. You were being so blunt with him, in _his_ house, when he was making _you his_ food, after he’d _rescued you_ and _allowed you_ to stay at his place when you had nowhere else to go at the time.

He had even fucked you so _good_ that you were seeing entire solar systems afterwards. He could have kicked you out after that, since he had achieved his purpose with you, but he _didn’t._ Instead, he let you stay.

He’d done a lot of things that he shouldn’t have for you, yet here you were, _demanding_ answers from him. Your parents would not have approved.

However, you refused to invest too much in this if all he wanted were some few quick fucks then he’d go on to his next target. You _refused._ You’d suffered too much treachery and resulting emotional hurt from your aunt to subject yourself to that kind of bullshit again. It was better for you if you both cleared up everything now and moved on with your lives.

“Generally no, but there have been…exceptions,” he finally responded. Your jaw clenched. The next few words were either going to make or break whatever it was that you two had.

“What are they, if you don’t mind me asking?”

He turned to look at you. As usual in the recent past, his face was blanker than the perfectly white tiles in his bathroom, devoid of any emotion. He was an _extremely_ handsome man, even with that faint scar across the right side of his face, from his temple, just under his eye, to his cheek, to his jawline. You let out a slow breathe, marvelling at his sheer beauty.

“Four. The first one was what you historically refer to as Ancient Greek times. She was Athenian, a noble lady. The second one was a Syrian Muslim lady during the Crusades. The third was a Chinese lady during the Yuan Dynasty. Finally, an African lady, regal and noble, at the peak of the Ashanti Empire. All of them were women I fell in love with, and all of them lived…longer than the normal human lifespan. I have never felt emotional pain like I did whenever they passed away, and I always swore to never fall in love with a human woman after the death of each one, but alas, karma mocks me. Here I am, doing it all over again, as I did before, knowing very well what it’ll do to me, how much it’ll hurt me.”

As he was talking, he was walking towards you, his voice dropping to a whisper. His eyes were bright, but gentle, caring, the first time that you’d seen an emotion that wasn’t lust projected through them. He stood in front of you, before pulling a stool and sitting on it, in front of you on the island. He pushed his arm forward, reaching for you hair and gently wrapping his long, thick digits around them. His full lips curved into a _sad_ smile.

“I suppose even demons aren’t immune to the mechanisations of fate, it seems,” he murmured, looking right at you, as his hand moved from your hair down to your face, brushing it with the back of his index finger. “Your hair is the same texture as Afua, that Ashanti lady I loved. She liked leaving it open, and she was very gifted in styling it with bright and vibrant cloths. I’ve always preferred the texture of afro hair. There’s always something so rich about it.”

 He dropped his hand onto the island, before abruptly standing up and going back to preparing dinner.

Stunned couldn’t begin to describe what you were feeling, but it was the closest thing. “I-I-thought, demons don’t fall in love,” you breathed, your shock not even allowing you to speak up.

He chuckled, but you could hear the sadness from it. “That’s something that humans invented so that they can try and rationalise us. We don’t normally show ourselves because we’re not what you consider the norm. We’re stronger and faster than you, we have significantly longer life spans than you, we have regenerative capacities you can’t seem to fathom and we are nearly immortal. Contrary to popular belief, however, we feel exactly the way you do, it’s just more intense because we’re more…evolved than you are, to put it lightly.”

You looked down, disappointed in yourself and your behaviour. “Your past loves, were they scared of you when they realised what you are? That you weren’t human?”

“Not really. I suppose that’s why I ended falling so deeply in love with them. They never feared or rejected me. They accepted me into their lives, despite the immense risk it posed to them. I, in turn, swore to protect them to the very end of their days. I have lived for millennia, but I can say without a doubt that the times I spent with them were most definitely the most wholesome of my existence.” His voice was low, regretful. It never shook or quavered, but he conveyed his sadness and regret very clearly. He probably wanted to do something for them, but he knew they were mortal, they’d die and leave him, and that is what probably broke his heart more than anything.

Wait, did demons even have hearts?

You swallowed. “I’m sorry I was very aggressive, Kylo. It’s just…there’s a lot going on in my life right now, and….I just needed affirmation as to what all this is about, because my life is very fucked up and Jesus I ju-“

You were rudely interrupted by him pulling you in his arms and silencing you with a kiss, gentle and tender, as opposed to the hunger and desire of the previous night’s. He slowly moved his lips over yours, pressing his body against yours by wrapping his arms tighter around your waist. You moaned in his mouth, your arms moving to wrap around his neck. He pulled off to look at you, which was good because you kind of needed to breathe. “You talk too much sometimes,” he said quietly, sweetly bumping his nose on yours.

You blushed, letting go when he did the same, needing to go attend to his food. He served it on a plate and gave it to you. “Eat up then come into the tub with me.”

Well, you saw absolutely no issues with that plan.

…

You were comfortably in Kylo’s arms, your legs tangled together in a glorious mess in his covers, reading _Carcase for Hounds_ by Meja Mwangi, a Kenyan author your father loved, when your phone rung. You looked at it, and saw that it was your aunt. Kylo’s muscular arm around your waist tightened.

“Answer it,” he said, voice calm before you turned to look at him.

You did. “Hello?” you asked, slightly apprehensive.

“Where in the _hell_ are you, young woman?! This is the second day you have disappeared. You think it’s my job description to call you to come home?! Are you my dog?” your witch aunt screeched from the other end of the phone. You were slightly trembling on the bed, and you didn’t know why. You then realised that it was _Kylo_ that was shaking so much, he was, in turn, shaking you. You turned to look at him, and you gasped again.

His eyes were that same fiery amber as the first night you spent at his house when he rescued you. He was _incensed,_ most likely at your aunt’s nerve _._

“I’m staying with a friend, Aunt Francesca,” you replied, trying to be calm, for both you and Kylo. “I don’t feel comfortable staying there since the last time your husband attempted to rape me again, and my friend has agreed to host me until I decide whether or not it is safe for me to return there.

“You are to get back here tomorrow,” your aunt ordered in clipped tones, her voice an octave higher. “If you don’t, I will call the police.”

You took a deep breath, trying to control your temper. “I’m not coming there tomorrow. I’m coming there when I’m comfortable with coming there. Your husband _almost raped me_. It’s not like you don’t know this. In fact I can argue that you’ve actively encouraged it, since you’ve never stopped him, and you somehow blame me because he still wants to fuck me despite the fact that he’s still married to you. You can call whoever the bloody hell you want. I’m not your dependent, so legally I do whatever I want and there’s nothing you can do about it. Keep your husband on a leash, perhaps start by satisfying him in bed so he can stop his attempts at sexually assaulting me, then maybe I can consider coming back to live in that shed of yours,” you hissed back at her, clutching the book in your hand so tight you might as well have been trying to crumple it.

“THAT. IS. IT,” she exploded, screaming so loudly, you literally held the phone away from your ear. “I _knew_ it was going to be such a fucking inconvenience taking you, doing my dead sister a favour. What favour when all you’ve done is give me trouble throughout your miserable life. I should have left you to rot in the streets, maybe then you’d have been more useful that way, since you could have perhaps died and I could have inherited everything. Why didn’t you fucking die in that accident? I hate you _so much-“_

Kylo snatched the phone from your hands before she could continue her rant and promptly interrupted her.

 _“_ Good evening, Mrs Jacobson,” he said smoothly, deceptively calm. “My name is Kylo. Kylo Ren. I’m the friend currently hosting Cassie. I’m also the man that rescued her from your husband’s attempted assault, meaning I’m the one that put him in hospital for 24 hours. If it disturbs you so much, I’ll bring Cassie over tomorrow, but know she is coming to retrieve all her belongings and she’s moving in permanently in with me. If you have a problem with that, perhaps she can sit down and talk things through, hmm? Is that reasonable enough?”

Your aunt was so stunned that her end of the phone was quiet for about half a minute after Kylo stopped talking. The only reason we knew that she was still on the line was her ragged breathing after she yelled at you.

“I…need her to stay with me,” your aunt tried again, realising Kylo was _not_ someone to mess with or order about like she was so accustomed to.

“So that you can attempt to have a claim at her parent’s assets when they are passed down to her? So that you can continue the emotional abuse you’ve piled on her over the years? Or so that you can continue belittling her to give yourself a sense of worth because your husband has fallen out of love with you, so disgusted with you that he can’t even bare to sleep with you? Which one of those reasons is the one you _need_ her to stay with you the most?” Kylo asked, smooth baritone dripping with malice. It seemed like he found the wound and was twisting the knife deep into it.

You swallowed, clenching your thighs together, looking up at Kylo. There was something so _sexy_ about him when he was like this, all rage and malice. Suddenly you noticed the changes happening. You saw the black horns peep out of his hair, his nails turning black, the tips of his ears growing more pointed, his voice dropping an octave lower, almost into a growl and his canines growing sharper.

You gasped when you looked into his eyes. The pupils of his eyes had completely disappeared, and his entire eye consisted of the whites and an iris, flaming amber, most likely because of his rage.

He was still shaking, and it took you gently running your hands over his broad shoulders, massaging him gently in a bid to attempt to calm his down. He looked down at you, his hand that wasn’t holding the phone to his ear gently gripping your jaw, his thumb lightly tracing your lower lip. He was trembling a lot less now. It seemed you were slowly succeeding in calming him down.

Your aunt said nothing into the phone.

“I shall repeat myself for the last time. Cassie and I will be coming to your residence tomorrow. She will be collecting all her belongings and she’ll be moving in with me. If that seems to be a problem, I doubt she has any qualms about talking to you about it.” Before your aunt could respond he hung up.

You looked at him with what you hoped was a curious face attempting to hide your lust. “How did you know I wanted to move in with you?”

He shrugged. “Lucky guess, he said, as he pulled you into bed. It was time to sleep. It was going to be a long day.

 


	7. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me reiterate: Masters is hard. Don't do masters. Shit is annoyingly difficult. Jesus.
> 
> Writer's block is just...I'm sorry. Here you go.

You were not sure you wanted to do this.

Kylo had taken the day off work to take you to the witch’s place. You, however, didn’t feel emotionally or mentally ready to confront her and – especially – her husband. You felt obligated to, though, at the very least for Kylo’s sake. He was missing an entire day’s pay. It wasn’t fair for you to pussy out when he was doing you a favour.

He’d done you a whole lot of favours he shouldn’t have, without asking for anything in return. This thought was constantly at the forefront of your mind as you looked at him from over the island as he loaded the dishes from last night and that morning in the dishwasher.

You swallowed, guilt and regret making your chest heavy. You owed him the truth, at the very least.

“Kylo, I can’t go over to her place. I’m not ready to face her, to face all of them. I can’t face Richard. I just can’t. I’m not ready. Not now, not today,” you stopped, unable to continue.

Kylo removed his apron and walked up to you, pulling you off the stool you were sitting on and into his arms. You responded by wrapping your own arms around his neck, resting your cheek on his chest, trying to calm yourself down, regulate your breathing.

After a few seconds, you continued. “I’m so sorry, Kylo. I made you take a day off work to take me over to her place, but I chickened out at the last minute. I’m so sorry. You could be doing something productive. I’m so sorry,” you apologised repeatedly, hugging him harder.

He, in response, shushed you. “It’s alright, little one. I can understand how you’re not ready to face them, particularly after the nerve of her calling you and demanding that you go over. Don’t worry about it. We can still go tomorrow. I don’t have work. I have no qualms of taking you.”

“Thank you,” you said gently, smiling up at him, honestly appreciating everything he was doing for you. He looked down at you, smiling himself.

He had such a beautiful smile. It was so wholesome, going all the way to his eyes. You particularly loved how his eyes crinkled at the ends when he smiled so fully like that. He was gorgeous.

“Besides, I’m quite curious to meet your family. I know Richard is hideous, but I want to see if his wife and his children are as hideous as he is.”

You huffed. “He’s old. Unlike you demons, mortals tend to change when we age. For the worst, mostly, but we’ve found ways to trying to delay it. It seems to have worked well enough for Aunt Francesca.”

He snorted. “She’s lucky she can deceive people and hide how hideous she is on the outside, not so much on the inside though. A true devil indeed.”

You looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He was a demon, an _actual, real-life demon._ He, of all people, really wasn’t in a position to call other people _devils._

He noticed your non-verbal skepticism. “I’m a demon, Cassie. I think I know who to call a devil, both literally and figuratively.”

You shook your head at him, your lips twitching in amusement, when you noticed he was leaning against the island. You had an idea of how you would make up not going to your aunt’s. You were also sure it was something he would definitely enjoy.

You moved your hand down his body, until you got to the waistband of his pants. He froze, and you risked a glance up at him through your lashes. He swallowed at that moment, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down.

“Relax,” you told him quietly, and he did. “Just lean on the island and let me do everything else.”

He removed his arms from around you and grabbed the island behind him, still looking down at you. You dropped down to your knees, simultaneously opening up the button and the zip of his pants, hooking your thumb on the band of both his pants and boxers and pulling them down. His body heat hit you, and you looked at his cock, not as hard as you’d have liked. Suddenly, you realised something. He was _circumcised,_ which was interesting. It’s not quite something you expected, since the last time you slept together he promptly impaled you on him before you could register anything.

 You looked up at him, and his face was still impassive, but his eyes were beginning to glow bright into that characteristically amber you loved to see when he was aroused.

You wrapped your hands around his base and he instantaneously began to harden, growing bigger, thicker, in front of your very eyes. You sucked a breath in, eyes widening at the sheer transformation in front of you. You still couldn’t get over how big he was. Your hands were dwarfed by the size of him. How on earth were you going to fit all of him in your mouth? Unlike your vagina, your lips couldn’t exactly stretch.

 “You’re not…you’re not going to-“

“Shush. I owe you. Just be quiet and enjoy it.”

“In my kitchen…you’re such a filthy, fucking wh-urgh,” he began, before ending up growling when you lapped at the pre-cum that was gathering at his tip with your tongue, loving the slightly salty tang that was his taste. You moved it round, particularly the area of his scar, eliciting a quiet hiss of pleasure from him, ending at the bottom, right on his slit.

You moved your hands around to behind his thighs, wrapping your entire mouth around his tip. Slowly, you took all of him into your mouth, relaxing your tongue and hollowing your cheeks to get as much of him as possible. You felt his tip at the end of your throat, and you realised you were right in front of his abdomen, his pubic hair tickling your nose, making you wrinkle it a little. You relaxed so as not to choke on his length.

Suddenly, you felt one of his large hands in your hair, grabbing a fistful and slowly pulling you back. You saw your saliva coat his dick, and somehow that aroused you. You reached his tip, and he stopped. Realising what he was trying to do, and being cheeky, you moved, taking him into your mouth again. He groaned so deeply in pleasure that it reverberated all over his body, his hips bucking at their own accord. A little rougher, he pulled you off again, and you risked a glance up.

He was transforming again; you could see that particular fang that was always hanging out on his full lip. His threw his head back in ecstasy, and he slowly parted his lips, truly relishing in the pleasure. Your heart warmed, watching him like this, feeling somehow romantic with his dick in your mouth and one hand roughly grabbing your hair as he leaned back on his kitchen island.

Relinquishing control, you let him control the pace; let him bob your head over his dick, essentially fucking your mouth. He increased the tempo and you did what you could to please him, swirling your tongue around his cock the whole time. You felt his muscles tense, and you knew he was about to reach his release. With final thrust into your mouth his hips twitched violently, jerking and he came at the back of your throat, his seed flowing freely down your throat. Willing to try and prolong his orgasm as much you could you swallowed around him, and you heard the muffled curse as he let go of your hair, falling limp, panting as he tried to regulate his breathing.

You let go of his softening dick with a loud pop, grinning wickedly as he looked at you. His eyes were still bright and amber, his ears twitching slightly.

“Where’d you learn how to do that?” he asked, smirking back at you.

“Google,” you responded, reaching your hand over his head to tough his horns. Your finger brushed the tip and it was warm. You buried your hands in his hair, manoeuvring your fingers around his horns.

“I know Google had a lot of information but I doubt you can learn how to suck dick that well just from reading,” he responded, wiping some off his cum off your lower lip with his thumb. You opened your mouth to answer, but he shoved the digit in your mouth, and you found yourself sucking on it. He bit his lip in response.

He removed it, and there was a thin trail of saliva between your mouth and his thumb. “Well, I applied the theory to popsicles and lollipops.”

“Indeed,” he muttered, pushing you towards the bathroom. “Go clean up. We’re going for lunch. I don’t everyone to know you’ve been sucking me off instead of actually going to see your aunt.”

You turned to the bathroom, satisfied smile on your face. It wasn’t turning out to be not such a bad day after all.

…

It seemed you were destined to be constantly surrounded by people who were always melodramatic. It’s not that you had a problem with it; from your experience people who were extra never ceased to provide entertainment, but sometimes it was all too much, honestly.

This was one of those times.

You were currently seated on one of the couches in your aunt’s sitting room, your back straighter than Donald’s sexual orientation, hands neatly folded on your lap. Next to you was Kylo, very comfortable and relaxed, his left ankle on his right knee, his left arm spread out on the top of the backrest behind you, right arm bent on the armrest, lazy smirk on his face looking like his name was on the title deed of that property. Both of you were dressed head to toe in black, because Kylo insisted your clothes had to match with his car, a black BMW seven series.

You wondered who was more extra, Jem or Kylo. Maybe it was a draw? Should you introduce them so soon? To be quite frank you should have been used to such unnecessary theatrics having being one of Jem’s best friends for so long, but you still weren’t. It still amused you to no end how they would actually go out of their way to be like this. You loved them for it.

“So,” your aunt begun, looking at Kylo as if she wanted to devour him whole. “Are you sure you’ll be fine hosting Cassie? She can be quite…difficult at times. Of course if she gives you any problems you’re very welcome to bring her back.” She fluttered her eyebrows at him, smiling coyly.

Mocking smirk on his face, Kylo turned to her, raising a dark eyebrow.  “I’m sure she’ll be fine staying with me,” he drawled.

“How did you meet her anyway? You’re a professional and she works in like, retail, Donald asked, pretending not to be impressed.

Kylo at this point was judging so harshly you were almost expecting a large pair of scales of justice to appear outside the window. “Interestingly, I met her at one of her retail jobs that you’re looking down on. I thought she was…compelling so I asked her out to coffee. Then we became friends.”

“Are you single?” Stella had the audacity to ask. You pursed your lips in a valiant attempt to stop the snort in your throat from leaving. You failed, and the subsequent sound made your aunt glare at you, as if you had committed some form of sacrilege.

It was actually hilarious that she thought she honestly had a chance. Being mixed-race, she always thought she was prettier than you, simply because her skin was a couple of shades lighter than yours. It was why she was, as Jem had so eloquently described it, so liberal with her vagina.

Stella sleeping around really never bothered you. It was her body and she could do whatever the fuck she wanted with it. Your problem was that she used her sexual conquests to try and tell you that she was physically more attractive than you, that it never really took much effort for her to get boys to do her every whim. She never went out of her way to find herself her own boyfriend, despite the fact that she could apparently do it so easily. She always went after the boys that either showed an interest in you, or those that you showed any interest in.

It bothered you a lot growing up, but Jude later on pointed out she used it because she was desperate for validation. Like her mother she was very beautiful, but that was all she had to offer, also like her mother. Boys generally got bored of her, and she knew this. You, on the other hand, had a lot more to offer than physical attractiveness, which is why you managed to have boys interested in you more than she did, and it bothered her a lot.

Kylo just looked at her and chose not to dignify her question with a response, verbal or otherwise.

“What is the extent of your friendship?” Robert asked.

His question instantly changed the moved, which instantly moved to terse. He was the only one who never seemed to be interested in Kylo, and you noticed a strong animosity from him when you both arrived. Who it was directed to, you weren’t sure, but you thought Kylo definitely took the proverbial brunt of it.

Speaking of Kylo, you turned to look at him, and you stiffened at the sudden change you noticed. He had schooled his features into that blank look he was so good at. He dropped his ankle on the ground, leaning forward with his arms on his knees. He was looking right at Richard. He blinked slowly, deliberately not answering him immediately, instead choosing to just eyeball him.

If this was an intimidation tactic it seemed to be working excellently, because Robert cleared his voice nervously before shifting in his chair, obviously uncomfortable at the intensity of Kylo’s gaze. It was also good because you had both already packed all your belongings into the car. After this…confrontation you were on your way out, and hopefully not coming back for a very long time. The less you had to do with these people the better your life was going to be.

“If you really must know,” he stated, smooth baritone carrying around the room, causing everyone’s attention to be on him. “She is, actually, my lover.”

For about ten seconds there was a stunned silence in the room.

Then you squeaked, but your reaction was nothing compared to Richard’s.

He was _enraged_. His brow was furrowed, face red and lips thinned. Through all his wrinkles you could see his jaw tick.

“What do you mean _your lover?”_ he hissed, so angry he barely managed to grit the words out.

“I mean I have been and have every intention to continue engaging in an intimate relationship with her for the long term,” Kylo answered, face still indifferent. “Or if you would prefer me to be blunt, I’m fucking her.”

Nothing in the English language could ever describe your embarrassment.

At this point, Robert could not take it any longer. Literally trembling in fury, he stood up and stormed out of the sitting room, his wife calling out to him in a concerned voice before running after him in an attempt to comfort him. It wasn’t even ten seconds later before she came back, with tears in her eyes, no doubt having been chased away. You’d seen it happen before, and you knew exactly what would happen next.

Before she opened her mouth you stood up, pulling Kylo up with you and walking out. You really didn’t want to hear whatever the fuck she had to say to you because her husband was repulsed by her. It probably meant she was going to go under the knife again in the near future.

“You’ll pay for this,” you heard her screech as you briskly walked towards Kylo’s car. When you were finally driving back to his apartment, you crossed your hands over your chest and huffed at him.

“That was so unnecessary.”

“They deserved it,” he responded, looking at you. “Something’s bothering you.”

You had a bad feeling about Robert. You needed to talk to Kylo when you got home. That old prune was up to no good.


	8. An Attack

Kylo was concerned. You could tell by how hard he gripped the steering wheel, knuckles whiter than the rest of his hand. For a moment you thought he was just gonna pull it off the dashboard.

You couldn’t blame him. You were concerned too, both for him and yourself. Though he could take care of himself, you still wouldn’t put it past your uncle to try some shit. You had never seen Richard lose his temper. You’d never even seen him _miffed._ He either ignored you or was overwhelmed with lust for you, no in between. The fact that he so easily displayed raw anger when Kylo said you’re his lover…you never expected it.

It also had you feeling scared. You knew Robert always thought that no man would ever be attracted to you because of the psychological abuse your aunt put you through. That combined with Stella’s habit of hopping on any human being with a dick that showed as much as an inkling of interest in you convinced him that you’d forever be broken emotionally to ever feel worthy of the opposite sex. He never viewed Jem as a threat because he was gay, or Doph because he thought he was “too soft”.

Kylo, however, is beyond threatening. He’s very intelligent, established, successful and sexy as all hell. The fact that he’s invested in you to the point where he has no problem with you living with him, and _he considers you his lover_ made Robert fume. You mentally shuddered. Robert never saw you as a human being, you were simply something he could use to gratify his sexual desires, and that _disgusted_ you.

As you were still absorbed in your thoughts you hadn’t realised that you’d already reached home. You gasped with a start, looking at Kylo who regarded you calmly.

“Let’s take your stuff inside then you can tell me about Robert,” he said, putting a gentle hand on your thigh before getting out of the car. You nodded, before following him out.

It never took long to bring your stuff in (Kylo’s strength and stamina coming through) and he made you both some hot chocolate, before pulling you onto his muscular lap, arranging you in a way that you were facing him. He held his mug with one of his large hands as the other found itself on your hip, his thumb massaging you reassuringly.

“You’re very concerned,” he said softly. “You think he’ll send someone after you?”

You grabbed your mug with both your hands and nodded. “He might. Robert has some…unsavoury connections. It’s those connections that he used most of the time to try to kidnap and incapacitate me when he wanted to rape me.” You looked at him, feeling worried. “He might come for you too, Kylo. I know it doesn’t mean anything to you coz you can whoop their asses anyway, but it’s just…it’s not fair for me to drag you into this nonsense because he’s jealous or whatever.”

Kylo laughed lightly in his mug. “As you said, I can handle myself, little one. It would be really amusing to watch him try,” he said, his amusement evident in his voice. “I, however, won’t hold back if he tries to send anyone after you. I’ll decimate them all,” he said, sounding a lot more serious.

You blushed a little, feeling the heat being radiated from your face. You liked his protective streak. “He doesn’t know that though. He thinks you’re just a regular guy. Even after you beat him up to save me last time he probably thought you lucked out or something.”

“He’s jealous of me,” Kylo said, removing his hand from your hip to brush it on your cheek, rough knuckles feeling good against your smoother skin. “He thought with his wife constantly beating you down with insults, accusing you of your parents’ death and her general emotional abuse you’d never recover your own self-confidence. Men like him tend to go for women like that, women with little self-worth and little self-respect,” he continued quietly, his voice taking on a hypnotic effect. “Women like your aunt. That’s why he doesn’t mind her using his money for the plastic surgery she keeps getting. He himself is threatened by a woman who is assured of herself, flaws and strengths. He encouraged that behaviour from her and his children because he knew the more they break you, the easier it’ll be to eventually get you into his bed. If you’d refuse, he could always rape you, perpetuating your sorry mental state further, banking on the fact that you’d never do anything about it because you’d never know how to, never have the gall to, or both.”

“But then Jem and Doph came round and chelped me, and his plans, like my aunt’s were thwarted,” you stated, matter-of-fact.

“He hates me even more because I’m attracted to you. I _want_ you, and right under his nose I was able to make you mine before he could discover me and get rid of me, and now he’s never going to have you. That thought pains him, perhaps more than he’s like it to,” he muttered, his voice taking on a more wicked tone towards the end, darker, more possessive. You saw his eyes change, turning a darker chocolate brown and you shifted your gaze to your now tepid hot chocolate, taking a sip. You blushed even more furiously, as the intensity of his gaze combined with that tone in his voice and the grip he had on your hip causing a hot pool of lust drop from the bottom of your belly straight into your groin, and you involuntarily clenched.

“Just…be careful, Kylo. Robert is a turd,” you muttered, wiggling off his lap. You wanted to get away from him, to get a semblance of control on your hormones and your loins. You whipped out your phone to call the squad and see if they wanted to hang out. Being in the same space as Kylo wasn’t good for your mental health. You appreciated him, but he’d most likely make you do…things. Very inappropriate things. Now was not the time.

“I’m going out for a bit. I wanna go hang out with my squad. It’s been a minute,” you said loudly, after you’d spoken with Jem. You hurriedly put on your shoes, taking deep breathes to try and get your arousal in control. “I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”

As you were closing the door you saw that mischievous smirk tug on his full lips, and you gulped. He knew you’d realised what he does to you, and he knew that you knew that he knew.

Welp.

…

Doph was ecstatic to see you. Phas just sighed and Jem was shading. God you’d missed them. You smiled at them all, because this was just so… _them._

“Hi guys,” you said brightly. “Sorry I haven’t been in-touch much. Been too busy riding dick, moving out of my aunt’s and pissing her family off. Life’s getting better, I can say that for sure.”

You were grabbed in a big group bear hug, and again you had to push your head up from the mass of armpits and limbs in order to breathe. You hated being the shortest.

Jem looked very offended. “You got yourself a man and you never told us,” he said, stretching his hand out to both Phas and Doph, who, with snorts of irritation, slapped five pound notes into his open palm. “You must know that we’re all deeply offended.”

“Dick must be bomb as hell too. I can’t remember seeing you glowing so much. Your face is brighter than my future at this point,” Phas muttered, looking at your face and raising an eyebrow.

“You never even told us his name or where you’re staying. He’s the guy you’re staying with, right? Has to be, since even Jem couldn’t track you down,” Doph added, making a face as he looked into his wallet, short five pounds.

You looked at them, the indignation plastered all over your face. “You guys _betted_ that I was seeing someone?” You screeched, very offended yourself.

Doph shrugged. “Well, I mean, you talked about that your friend you said saved you from your uncle, and then you just sort of,” here he waved his hand in the air awkwardly, “disappeared off the face of the earth. No calls, no texts, no bitching about your aunt and her lot, so we just assumed you were cool and getting laid and stuff.”

You pursed your lips together. “You just assumed,” you repeated flatly, your hands crossed over your chest.

“You’re proficient in two types of martial arts. If something would have happened to you that you wouldn’t be able to manage you’d call us and we’d be there in a split second. You know this,” Phas said, amusement infecting her voice.

“I can’t _believe_ you guys actually betted over the fact that I was seeing someone,” you grumbled, slightly embarrassed.

Jem smirked. “Are you blushing?” he asked, flipping his scarf over his shoulder, ready to tease you.

You refused to answer that question, and instead concentrated on getting the blood flow in your face back to normal. Thank God you were black therefore your skin never coloured, but even then you were blushing so hard you could literally feel the heat radiating off your face.

Another habit your squad had developed over the years was constantly teasing and making fun of you coz you were the youngest. They always did it in jest, but sometimes, just sometimes, you didn’t want to give them the satisfaction.

This is why you loved them to bits.

You sighed, smile not dropping from your face. “Let’s go get a coffee or something then I can tell you everything that’s been happening.”

You headed to get coffee and they began talking to you. After you filled them in on everything that had been happening in your life since the shenanigans at your parent’s anniversary, they all shook their heads, looking satisfied enough with what had transpired. However, it seemed like they still wanted to know more.

“So, how did you guys start your…thing?” Jem asked.

You shifted slightly in your chair, clearing your throat and thinking how you were going to tell them.

“Don’t you dare lie to us love,” Phas said, looking at you.

You contemplated telling them about Kylo being a demon, but that would really be out there because, really, how believable would that sound?

“He…visited me a couple of times when I was still staying at the shed,” you began, looking at them. “He mostly came in the evenings when I was already in there and away from everyone else.” You swallowed, trying to hide your nerves.

“Do I want to know what you both got up to when he ‘visited’ you?” Jem asked, using air quotes when he said the word ‘visited’.

You raised an eyebrow. “No dad. You really don’t,” you said, voice impassive. Honestly, nothing really happened. Okay, there was probably that time where he kissed you and touched you and made your body feel things, not to mention the time after where he made you cum on his fingers, but then the real deal was the first night you spent at his house, where he, quite literally, fucked the soul out of your body. Everything between your navel and your knees clenched at the memory, and you had to drink your coffee to get a shaky breath out.

They, however, didn’t have to know that.

“He got a name, this mystery man of yours?” Phas asked.

“Kylo.”

Doph raised his eyebrow. “That’s a very unique name.”

You smiled cryptically, standing up to leave. A unique name for a unique…being. Eventually, of course, they would recognise that Kylo wasn’t human, but now was not that time. You felt a little bad, because it was slightly selfish of you. These people were there for you when no one else was. You’d probably be a street urchin if it wasn’t for them. The least you could do was be a little more honest with who you were seeing

You weren’t seeing a normal person, though. He wasn’t even a _person._ They’d just had to wait. You have good reason for leaving Kylo such an enigmatic being to them.

“If you guys want, you can meet him some time. Next weekend or something. He works, so unless y’all wanna meet up in the evening…”

Jem gently put his hand on your shoulder, removing a strand of your hair from the corner of your mouth. “No rush, boo. When you feel comfortable with him meeting us then you can bring him along. Don’t feel like we’re pressuring you. Maybe then you both tell us how good his dick is because it must truly be magical to have had you not talk to us for that long.”

You buried your face in your hands, feeling your face heating up and shaking your head.

What a bunch of _perverts._

…

Generally you were apathetic to most things, partly due to your personality and partly due to your upbringing. It was just a way of life you chose for yourself, deciding to not give a fuck about everything with very specific exceptions.

So when you walked into Kylo’s apartment and immediately saw a _grown man_ flying from the sitting room into the kitchen, his lower back hitting the edge of the island with a rough grunt and falling onto the ground like a rag doll, you only managed to slap your palm onto your mouth to muffle the subsequent cry.

The sitting room was an absolute mess. Cushions were on the floor, there were ripped pages from a book, furniture had been moved around roughly and the only thing that seemed to be broken was a mug, shattered near the low wooden coffee table.

You suddenly heard a loud thud, as if something had been slammed onto the wall.

“Who the _fuck_ sent you?” you heard an unnaturally low growl, voice smooth and sharper than the edge of a machete. It was Kylo. You dropped your bag on the floor immediately, rushing to where his voice was coming from. You burst into the dining room. It was just as pristine as it usually was, absolutely nothing out of place, an absolute contrast to the sitting room.

When you looked up at Kylo, you were awed, terrified and absolutely _aroused._

There he was, totally transformed, his large hand crushing the neck of whomever the fuck. You could see the muscles in his arm through his t-shirt, and it took a lot of loud, mental reminders that your own livelihood took precedence over touching his body, though you doubted he’d purposely harm you. The other dude was gripping Kylo’s wrist weakly, struggling to breathe, tips of his toes barely brushing against the floor. Kylo turned his head slowly, to look at you over his shoulder, and you gasped softly.

His eyes were pure amber, blazing with feral rage, his pupils completely invisible. Kylo, you realised, was totally _passionate._ He was always completely engulfed in his emotions, and that, right there, made you soak your panties _through._ He was so… _intense,_ and you _loved_ it.

“Good evening, little one,” he muttered, that smooth, low voice of his doing funny things to you.

“What…happened here?” you whispered, looking at him.

“This trash,” he nudged his head slowly to the man he was still casually choking, “and his fellow dumbasses thought it was a good idea to accost me in my house. They won’t tell me who sent them, but I have an idea that you beloved uncle has a hand in it, I’m sure.”

He pulled the man off the wall, still gripping him by the neck and dragging him across the floor like a sack of potatoes until the entrance of his home and threw, literally _threw_ him out onto the corridor. He went to the kitchen, dragging the other guy, still groaning in pain out in the same way and threw him out as well.

“Tell your boss to bring an army next time. I’ll destroy them all and then go and personally destroy him. I’ll be waiting,” he stated, before slamming the door shut.

“I apologise for startling you,” he said gently. You just stared at his horns when he addressed you. Your gaze dropped to his face, and you blushed.

“Let’s clean up,” you murmured, turning around and hearing his chuckle behind you.

 

 


	9. A Scheme is Born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at describing combat. I'm so sorry if this ends up being trash. I'll make it up to you in the next chapter.

Well then, this was an interesting way to start your day.

“What an unpleasant surprise,” you muttered dryly, sipping your coffee.

You had, rather unfortunately, bumped into one of your favourite people in the world, your cousin Stella. You sipped your coffee again, relishing in its bitterness as you nonchalantly looked at her, waiting for her to rediscover the amazing wonders of speech.

She simply stared at you, utter and absolute shock plastered in her face, eyes wide, mouth parted slightly. She looked like she had seen a ghost, like she had expected you not to be healthy and walking around the streets, on your way to work.

You contemplated telling her than some of her lipstick had smudged on her teeth, but you were petty, so you didn’t. She wasn’t worthy of you (or anyone else’s, in your opinion) niceness.

“You know, Stella, all my life I’ve always known you to be a fucking imbecile but never did I ever think I’d live to see the day that speech would fail you,” you said, now quite amused at the array of emotions that crossed her, grudgingly, beautiful face.

She went from shock, to fear, to absolute terror, then anger, then back to fear, then absolute rage to shock again.

“I…yo-you’re well…a-and hea…lthy,” she ever so eloquently breathed.

You sipped your coffee again. “Indeed, I am. So is Kylo, just so you know. We’re doing perfectly fine. How are uncle Robert and aunt Francesca doing? Donald? You guys are well and healthy too?” you asked, just a dose of a condescending tone in your voice.

She heard it, the mocking tone in your voice, and her brow furrowed in irritation. For a second you contemplated whether or not it was a good thing, but you’d run out of fucks to give earlier on in your life, so you let it go.

You still eyeballed her, sipping your coffee, something that was beginning to irritate her.

“What the fuck are you doing here anyway?” she finally found her voice, growling at you.

“Well, last I checked, my freedom of movement was still legally validated. I’d like to think I’m allowed to walk to my place of work without being accountable to either you or anyone else in your family,” you promptly responded, watching her body stiffen in anger. You could do this all day, quite frankly. You’d forgotten how much fun it was to get under her skin.

She huffed, before turning her head away from you. “Whatever,” she grumbled, before collecting herself and her belongings and beginning to walk away.

“When you get home, tell your father that Kylo wants to know which gang he sent over to his house to look for me. He wants to go there and whoop their asses himself. Maybe that should get them off his payroll. I couldn’t recognise the guys that turned up this time,” you said after her, a little too loudly.

She froze, dead in her tracks. Bingo.

Around you, conversations hushed, and people started looking between you and her, as if they were trying to figure out who was dodgier between the two of you.

“I…I don’t know what the bloody hell you’re talking about,” she responded. Her voice was lower, quieter, _shaky._ She knew that you knew her father had sent thugs after you and Kylo, to beat you up, intimidate you and try to get you back into their place. Robert and his wife were not particularly… _intelligent_ when it came to raising their children. They thought it would be a good idea to tell them _everything,_ particularly if it had anything to do with you.

According to Jude, it was another one of their tactics to break you mentally and emotionally. It really was a wonder how you managed to shake their unending negative influence on you. It just showed how precious Jem, Phas and Doph were in your life. The found you at the very bottom of the abyss, probably getting even lower, and they slowly managed to pull you out into the light. You honestly never knew if there was anything you could ever do to repay them.

Smirking, you turned around and continued on your merry way to work.

“Goodbye, dear cousin,” you said brightly, voice a bit more sing-songy to really grate on her nerves, waving casually at her. “Tell your parents not to poke the monster too hard, lest they end up being devoured.”

You heard her gasp. You had to admit, you really looked forward to the chaos that was coming. Richard and your aunt had absolutely no idea what kind of hell they had walked into, and you _relished_ in the pandemonium that was about to engulf them.

…

This was not good.

You were finished with work. It was not too late in the evening and you were walking home. Despite this not being a big deal since you did it every day, you couldn’t shake off your apprehension. For some reason your gut instinct informed you that there was just something not right, that something very, very bad was about to happen to you, and you didn’t like it.

You quickened you stride, trying to leave the alley as soon as possible to more open space. Despite the fact that it was brightly lit, you still could not shake off this fear, gripping your chest with an icy hold. You felt as though you were suffocating, a sensation you weren’t used to feeling. You were proficient in two martial arts, meaning you were constantly in shape, having built up stamina and endurance over the years, but despite all this you were finding it very difficult to breathe.

You stopped, standing straight and taking a deep breath, drawing from your kickboxing training. You were still fearful, terrified even, but you had calmed down enough to recognise where you were, and subsequently realising that Jem was the closest person to you. Removing your phone, you called him, praying that he’d pick up soon.

Why didn’t you take up Kylo’s offer to pick you up from work today?

He picked it up on the second ring. “Sup babe?”

“Jem,” you stuttered, your voice shaking. “I need you. Are you at home?”

“Where are you?” he asked, his voice changing, a mixture of concern and anger. “Are you okay? Is something the matter?”

“I’m at the alleyway behind the beer warehouse, the one near your neighbourhood,” you said quickly, lowering your voice and clutching your phone with both your trembling hands. You realised your breathing had quickened, you apprehension getting to you. _Something was about to happen._

“Can you make it? Like now?” You were almost suffocating, your voice down to a whisper.

“Cass?” Jem asked, his voice extremely calm. “Cassidy, breathe. Calm down. Don’t panic. Just breathe. I’ll be there in about two minutes, okay? Just go lean against a wall, under a streetlight. Do you have water?”

You nodded, before realising you were on the phone, then you immediately answed a quick yes, your voice small.

“Okay. Just take a sip of your water. I’ll be there in, like, a minute. Nothing will happen to you. You’re a martial artist. Beat whoever attempts to attack you the fuck up. Pound them to the ground within an inch of their life if they get to you before I do, okay? Can you do that for me, sweetie? Can you calm down and deal with that situation until I get there?”

“Yeah,” you said, after swallowing heavily. You stood under a streetlight as he instructed you. Suddenly, you saw them. Six figures, big men holding a variety of weapons, all hidden in the shadows.

“Good girl. Gimme-“

Before Jem could finish his statement, one of them jumped at you, with what looked like a metal rod. You only managed to fling your phone into your pocket and jump out of the way. You heard Jem’s voice in your pocket, before he cursed and hang up. You sensed something whizz behind you, and you managed to duck at the last second, before elbowing whoever they were hard in the rib and pouncing out of the way. You heard a quiet, sickening crunch and his howl of pain, and you turned to see a youngish man, hooded, a knee on the ground, clutching what was most likely a cracked rib. He was breathing heavily, his body trembling with pain. One down.

Two of them jumped to you simultaneously, and you managed to kick one in the groin, but you weren’t fast enough to attack the other guy. You lifted your hands, knowing one of them would break when the metal rod would hit it and psychologically preparing yourself for the pain before you saw a pale fist sock him one in the jaw. The momentum was so heavy that you heard a loud crunch. That was definitely a smashed jaw. Ouch.

In a split second, Jem was beside you. There was a shadow behind two thugs, towering over them. Suddenly both of the thug’s heads were smashed against each other and they fell to the ground in a graceless heap, free-falling like bricks, and Phas walked into the light, her blue eyes shining with concern. The final thug came flying through the alley, and you, Jem and Phas moved out of the way, the guy hitting the dumpster behind you with a thud, before falling off and collapsing on the ground with a groan. Doph appeared as well, jogging slightly towards you.

“Are you alright, love? Did any of them touch you?” Doph asked, hands on your shoulders, steadying you.

“You looked at them all, shock not enabling you to answer immediately.  Phas gently tangled her fingers in your afro, massaging your scalp gently. That calmed you down a little, enough for you to realise that your friends were here, your ride and dies, the only people who mean the entire fucking galaxy to you.

You nodded, finally managing to unstick your tongue from the roof of your mouth, trying to generate enough saliva to moisten your throat.

“Yeah, I’m fine. None of them touched me,” you answered, your voice hoarse and scratchy. You winced, and tried to swallow some saliva.

“What the fuck happened?” Phas asked, her voice calm, but you could hear the absolute rage in her voice.

“Robert,” was all you could manage, but they all realised what you were trying to communicate. Robert had sent these thugs after you.

“Let’s go home,” Jem said, wrapping an arm around your waist and gently nudging you forward. “We can discuss how we’re gonna deal with his shit when we get there.”

“No,” you whispered. “I have to go home. Kylo’s waiting for me.”

Jem looked at you sternly. “You’ve just been attacked by one of your uncle’s paid thugs. I’m not going to risk them sending another group after you when they realise these guys didn’t succeed. We’re going to my place and you’re spending the night there. We’ll take care of you. Lemme just text my parents and Jude and tell them we’re bringing you home,” he said with a tone of finality, removing his phone and calling either one of his parents or his brother.

Phas waited for the two of you pass and got in step behind you, and Doph moved in in front of you. Jem was beside you, to your left, the side that was open to attack, and you began the slow trek back to Jeremy’s residence.

…

You were in the guest room at Jem’s place, comfortable in bed, a mug of hot tea in your hands. Your squad, Jude and Jem’s parents were all surrounding you, Jem doing your plaits. You were so grateful for their concern, and their combined dogged stubbornness in absolute refusal to let you go home to Kylo.

“Do you have work tomorrow?” Jem’s father asked you.

You shook your head no. “Not in the morning. I have an afternoon shift though,” you responded, your voice back to normal, clutching your mug of tea harder.

“Will you be in a position to go? I could call and excuse you.”

You smiled at the man, genuinely touched by his concern.

“No thanks dad,” you said, smiling warmly at him. “I’ll be fine by tomorrow.”

He smiled back, nodding once at you.

Your phone rung, and you realised it was Kylo calling you. You could understand. You were long overdue arriving home. You stretched, answering it.

“Hello?”

“Cassie! Where are you? Are you okay?” he asked quickly, nearly yelling, his worry literally tangible from the other end of the call.

“I’m fine Kylo. I’m at Jem’s. It’s a long story.”

“Who the fuck is Jem?” He asked, smooth baritone calm, but you could hear the undertones of steel in his voice. Jem rolled his eyes, causing you to giggle.

“One of my best friends. The ginger, gay bloke. Can you come over? You need to meet the squad anyway. They’re all here. Let me give you the address.”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“Of course you will. After all, we’re just all itching to uproot the house and move away if you decide to drive like a normal human bei-wait…”

Was it time to tell everyone that your boyfriend was a demon?

Going by the varying looks on the faces before you, ranging from disbelief to shade to wry amusement to confusion, you thought better of it.

You just hoped Kylo wasn’t in one of his moods when he got here. It had been a difficult evening. You really weren’t in the mood of sitting up all night explaining why your boyfriend had canines sharper than a wolf, horns and naturally black nails. You just wanted to sleep.

…

Kylo got there in less than ten minutes. He arrived and politely knocked on the door. He immediately calmly demanded to see you, and you had to confirm his physical description to Jem’s dad, who actually called you from his mobile phone at the entrance to tell you there was a “huge guy here with black hair and unnecessary attitude claiming to be your boyfriend”. You clearly understood where Jem got his unnecessary melodramatics from.

 Kylo was not amused when he was led into the room, but his irritation immediately melted into relief when he saw you, immediately making a beeline towards you and engulfing you into a warm hug, literally lifting you off the bed.

“My darling,” he mumbled in your neck. “You’re alright.” You were the only one who could hear him, and you remembered he wasn’t very big on expressing emotion. His tone when he hugged you told you everything that he didn’t anyone else to hear.

You smiled, hugging his back, your arms unable to go around his broad shoulders. “Yes, sweetheart. I’m fine,” you whispered back.

He gently put you back on the bed, before turning to everyone else in the room.

“Thank you very much for taking care of her,” he said earnestly. There were some slight smiles in the room, showing that they acknowledged his gratitude. “I’ll deal with Robert. I know he’s the one that did this.” He turned to Jem’s father.

“May I request that you don’t interfere, just this once?” he asked.

Jem’s dad opened his mouth to object, but you saw the quick quirk of his lip on the left. It was imperceptible, but you noticed it, and you narrowed your eyes.

Jeremy’s father was the father you never had, but he was exceptionally cunning and shrewd. Whenever he did that quick quirk on his left lip thing, you instantly _knew_ he was scheming something. The fact that he approved of Kylo’s request, a sneaky, cunning, shrewd, _demon_ , you knew, you just knew that this was not going to end well.

“Cassie speaks very highly of you. This is your chance to impress us. Don’t let me down, young man,” he responded, voice neutral, but you knew better.

“They’re scheming something. They’re definitely scheming something. This isn’t good,” Jeremy’s mum stated immediately, eyeing both of them suspiciously.

Kylo turned to her, smiling sweetly, before turning back to you. Oh boy.

“I need a favour, my darling. Do you trust me?” He asked you, taking both of your hands into his much larger ones.

Mirroring the suspicious look on Jem’s mum’s face, you nodded slowly.

“I need you help me teach Robert a lesson.”

Welp.


	10. Why was this happening to you?

Why, _why_ was this happening to you? Had you honestly been woken up at nine in the bloody morning for this?!

Humiliation couldn’t begin to describe what you were feeling. Jem, Phas and Doph weren’t helping either, and _why were they still laughing holy Jesus?!_

You had covered your face with your hands, attempting to push the embarrassment literally overflowing out of you in waves back.

Of course, naturally, in the middle of it all, the cause of this whole…whatever the fuck it was, was Kylo, smirking at you lecherously, living off your utter shame. You knew he had come up with something sneaky and mischievous and scheming, but this was just really quite something else. You even doubted there was something in the English language that you could use to describe this...strategy.

Phasma was the first one to compose herself, pulling away from Jeremy and Dopheld, who were still a tangled mess of limbs and bodies on the floor, rolling around in laughter. “I mean, you could really just not do it if you didn’t want to. It’s not like you’re being forced to,” she said brightly, barely holding her chuckle in.

“I mean, not that you’d really want to. Isn’t this one of your kinks anyway?” she asked, ignoring your wide-eyed, frantically head shaking look. From the corner of your eye you say Kylo turn to you, his intense gaze zeroing in on you.

You gulped. Welp, this was not going to end very well for you.

Or maybe it was, depending on the perspective, really.

“Oh yeah, I remember her talking about that. Wasn’t it that one time she was smashed out of her eyeballs and she said that one day she wants someone to fuck her good while Robert watched?” Doph added, looking around at all of us and wiggling his eyebrows. You squeaked like a mouse, flustered at the blatant betrayal going on around you. How _dare_ they?!

“Hell yeah. In fact she added that it would be best if he could see but couldn’t do jack shit about it, knowing he was watching something he could never had. Gosh, she really is sadistic in her kinks, huh?” Jeremy added, smirking at Kylo, non-verbally telling him _exactly_ what he was thinking. “Think you can incorporate that in your…plans, Kylo?”

Kylo said nothing, his gaze still boring through your hand-covered face, now just as hot as the rest of your face.

“That can be arranged. I wasn’t aware that Cass was so…twisted,” he muttered, his voice sounding normal, but you could hear the beginnings of that characteristic growl that was his voice in his demon form. You shifted, rubbing your thighs together for some friction. Between the conversation and the intensity of Kylo’s presence, your hormones were starting to go a bit out of control, something you could not afford to deal with right now. You had to deal with the treachery of your best friends, and that normally took a lot more effort than was necessary most times, more so today.

“Oh, you’re just getting to it. D’you know how many fucking kinks she has?” Phasma begun.

Your indignation got the better of you. “Don’t,” you said firmly at her, trying very hard to hold back a smile. “This is neither the time nor the place to kink-shame me.”

“But kink-shaming you is so _fun,”_ Jem said, dodging the remote control you threw at his head.

 _“_ It’s not fun when we shame _you_ ,” you grumbled. “Fucking double standards.” You crossed your hands under your bust, pushing your boobs up a little bit, your face so hot you were shocked your skin wasn’t melting off, looking everywhere but at Kylo.

You felt the weight being lifted off the bed, and you knew Kylo has risen up. “I’ll go make arrangements,” he murmured. “Keep her…occupied for me. When I come back for her I should be nearly done.”

The squad gave out a variety of affirmations, the traitors.

“When will you do it?” Jem asked him, before he completely left the room.

“In a couple of days from now, maybe two or three,” came the response. “I want this to be perfect, and I therefore have to be meticulous with the preparations.”

“What if I refuse?” You suddenly enquired, and when you saw Phas’ raised eyebrow, Jem rolling his eyes to the back of his skull and Doph’s snort, you knew, just _knew_ you shouldn’t have opened your goddamn mouth. After all, when did you ever refuse yourself some good dick? Goddammit. _Why_ did you ask that?

What made you regret the words the second they left your mouth however was Kylo’s response. He turned his head slowly over his shoulder, his full lips curved into a lecherous smirk. ”Tell me, my darling, when have you ever denied yourself the sensation of coming undone on my cock?”

For a split second it was dead quiet. No one, including you, expected the words that left his mouth. You opened your mouth to promptly retort back, lifted your index finger to oppose that point, but you had nothing. Blushing furiously, you closed your mouth, slowly dropped your finger and promptly plopped on the bed, grabbing a pillow, pushing it onto your face and screaming obscenities into it for about five seconds, before throwing the pillow to side of the bed and sat back up, glaring at him, despite your mortification.

Well, the thing was, he wasn’t wrong.

“I rest my case.” He turned around, and continued on his merry way, to go make _arrangements._

Suddenly the room burst into all manner of cheers and howls, your squad totally enjoying this one time that you had utterly and royally been one-upped. You let them relish in it. It was probably the only time they’d experience it anyway. No one one-upped you. _No one._

Alas, Kylo Ren happened, and somehow that aroused you more than it should have.

Jude walked in, eating cereal. “What the fuck is going on? You guys are noisier than normal, Jesus. I know we all love Kylo but can you just calm down already?”

“Cass is gonna have one of her kinks come true. Kylo is gonna fuck her sore,” Phas said, giggling.

Jude swallowed his cereal and grinned at you slyly. “Call us and tell us how it goes after, no? And don’t get yourself pregnant, okay? Don’t forget to use protection. I got some condoms he-“

He ducked; laughing jovially when you screeched like a banshee and lunged at him, well beyond mortified at this point.

_Why was this happening to you?_

_…_

You finally managed to run away from Jem’s house and your squad’s subsequent treachery and cackling and get back to Kylo’s apartment. You needed to prepare for work. It was going to be a short shift anyway, and you contemplated just going the way you were, but you thought against it. Your boss was very nosy, particularly after you started dating Kylo, so you thought that he’d probably know something was up if you went into work without having changed into your work uniform.

It seemed very quiet, as though Kylo wasn’t there. It really didn’t matter to you anyway. You weren’t staying for too long.

You were out of the house within half an hour. As you were walking your normal route to work, you recognised Donald. Not in the mood to talk to him or deal with his shit, you tried to duck from his line of sight, disappear into the crown. Unfortunately for you, he spotted you and called out to you. He was walking towards you, cocky smile on his face, and not very far behind him was a group of about four other young men. Great, he was with his fuckboy squad. It was already going to be a long afternoon and you hadn’t even gotten to work yet.

“Well, well, well, what have we here? Where’s your shitty cousin off to, Don?” one of his friends asked, some blonde who’s name you couldn’t bring yourself to remember. You rolled your eyes, before stealing a glance at your watch. Your work was about ten or so minute walk away, and it was another hour before your shift officially started, so you did have time to smash a skull in or two.

Why not? You needed an outlet anyway.

“I donno,” Donald chuckled, sauntering towards you. “Maybe to one of her peasant jobs.” His friends sniggered.

“Well, if it isn’t the dumbass squad,” you muttered, looking at the blonde in particular. As much as Donald’s friends were all spineless imbeciles, you knew this bloke to have a particular strain of idiocy that you were sure needed scientific research to understand.

“Oi,” Donald suddenly growled, not happy that you’d called him and his friends dumbasses. “What did you say?”

You sighed. Stupidity was a bigger concern for the human race than malaria in your opinion. Then again, you weren’t the one paying the pharmaceutical companies, because if you were, only God knows how much money you’d put into stupidity research.

“Look, Donald, I’m not I the mood of dealing with your shit. Not today, at least. Unlike you, I actually have an income to earn. So, if you don’t mind, kindly get the fuck out of my way so that I may go about my life,” you said dryly.

The blonde simpleton walked towards you in an effort to intimidate you. It didn’t work, so you sighed instead. “And we don’t?” he asked, literally breathing in your face.

What was personal space, though?

You pressed the palm of your hand on his face, pushing him forward and turning to promptly slam him into the wall on the left of the pavement. You heard his body hit aforementioned wall with a dull thud, and his accompanying low groan of pain. “I’ll move you instead,” you responded, glaring at Donald. He winced slightly, whether at watching his friend being slammed against a wall or your glare, you didn’t know nor care. You were just satisfied that you had made your point clear.

You removed your hand from his face (what on God’s good earth was his _name?!_ ) and begun walking again. When you passed Donald you made the point of reminding him that Kylo _would_ have a few very sharp words with his father concerning his attempted assault on me by his gang, and felt sadistic satisfaction when you heard his quiet gasp of fear.

Work would be a lot more bearable today, you thought as you walked off, mood significantly brightened.

…

You got home in the evening from work to a note on the fridge and a plate of food in the microwave, unwarmed.

**My darling, prepare your food then go shower and come to my office when you’re done.**

A shiver ran up your spine, but it didn’t particularly bode bad news. Kylo’s plan was coming into place. Nevertheless, you warmed your food, ate it, put your dishes in the dishwasher, showered and went into his office.

He was shirtless, wearing nothing but his trademark gym pants. You strongly suspected that he had no underwear under those pants. You swallowed. The set up in the room looked different as well. He had moved the sofa-bed from where it normally was to the front, in front of his computer. He had added more cushions to it, and a big fluffy duvet on it to boot. His computer was off, but he had connected his laptop to the huge television screen he used to play his games.

He looked up at you when you walked in, gesturing at you to make yourself comfortable on the cushions and duvet. You did.

“Kylo,” you asked, after you had crossed your legs, comfortably and happily sunk into the duvet. “What’s going on?”

He turned to you, reaching his long leg over you and sitting behind you, manoeuvring himself in a way that your back hit his chest. He wrapped a strong arm around you, before switching on the television, which was logged onto skype.

You swallowed thickly, arousal polling at the bottom of your stomach. He wasn’t joking. He was actually going to fuck you in front of your uncle, ensuring aforementioned uncle saw him fuck you, ensuring that aforementioned uncle clearly understood that I was Kylo’s, that he was never going to have me, because I was already taken.

Already _claimed._

“You know exactly what’s going on, Cassie,” he responded, calling Robert. Your heartbeat tripled when you heard the tell-tale calling sound. Robert picked up on the second ring, and his wrinkled face was visible all over the HD screen.

“Good evening, Robert,” Kylo greeted calmly. You didn’t have to look up at him to see the smirk on his face. You could literally _hear_ it in his voice.

Robert grunted.

“We’re both very fine, thanks. How are you doing? Your wife? The kids?”

He stared at you both. You noticed Kylo had removed the little camera in the corner, the one where you could see yourself when making calls.

“Over the years, you’ve been a nuisance to Cassie. You have encouraged her suffering in your household, because for some despicable reason, you’re attractive to her, probably because she’s everything that your wife isn’t, and that she’s too good for you, just like your sister-in-law was,” Kylo stated matter-of-fact. Robert knitted his brows in anger. Talk about stabbing someone and twisting the knife in the wound.

“Even when she left to come stay with me, you sent gangs after both of us, in a sad attempt to intimidate her to go back. You continued, even though this plan failed to work multiple times, not getting the point that she’s gone from your clutches forever.”

Robert still said nothing, but you saw the firm set of his jaw.

“Are you alone in the room?” Kylo enquired smoothly.

Silence.

“I will not ask you again. Are you alone in the room?”

Robert was silent for a few seconds. “Yes.”

“You have given out strict instructions that no one is to disturb you for the duration of this online call?”

“Yes.”

“Now, let me tell you why I requested this gathering. At this moment I’m going to show you that Cass is _mine_ and you’re never going to have her. Do you understand, Robert? You’re _never_ going to have her. Clearly, you have refused to comprehend with words, so maybe if you see it, it will actually sink in that I have taken her away from you.”

You let out a shaky breath, straightening your legs in front of you, pushing them together to try to control yourself. Kylo was so _sexy_ when he was this possessive, and when he emphasised that you were his everything between your navel and your knees clenched, and you shivered a little at just what you were about to do.

“Watch carefully, Robert. Don’t take your eyes off your screen, not even for a second.”

Kylo moved his hands to your hips. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of your sleeping shorts and pulled them down. He dropped his head into your neck, his mouth just below your ear and whispered huskily “Lift up your hips.”

You obeyed, and he took off the shorts you were wearing and dropping them on the ground in front of you. He took off your shirt, and there you sat, in between Kylo’s legs, in full viewing of your sixty-something old aunt’s husband, butt fucking naked.

Kylo smirked into your neck, as both of his hands grabbed your boobs. You whimpered. “Look at you, such a slut for me. You didn’t even wear any bra or panties under your clothes. Were you that enthusiastic to give your uncle a boner?” he murmured, thoroughly manhandling your boobs, massaging them roughly in his big hands.

You opened your mouth to say something, but all you managed was a squeak, so you closed it instead and bit your lower lip.

“God, I _love_ your tits. So full, so soft, so big. They’re glorious. I’d love to have them in my mouth, squeeze my dick in between them, but that’s just going to get in the way of your uncle watching me work open that tight little pussy of yours. He won’t get to see my cock so slick with your fluids, pumping in and out of you,” he paused to place a hot, open-mouthed kiss on your jugular, making you whine. “He won’t get to see you cum for me, clamping around me as you moan and scream my name, milking my cock for my orgasm,” he continued, one of his hands slipping down your body to get in between your legs.

You stretched your arms behind both of you, fisting them in his gorgeous hair as you moaned out loudly. Was Robert actually _hearing_ this?

Your back arched upwards as he slipped his fingers in between your folds, sliding and feeling just how slick you were for him. ”You’re so wet for me. Holy shit I can’t wait to fuck you tonight.” He shifted his hips upwards, grinding into you and you both growled at feeling that hot, hard bulge in his pants.

“Take your pants off,” you managed to pant, when you both heard a pant from the screen, but you ignored it. It was probably Robert jerking himself off or something.

He obliged, and in a split second his hands were off you and lifting his hips off the couch, pulling his pants off and throwing them on the ground, joining your own discarded clothes. You literally sobbed when the material rubbed off you as he slid them off his thigs, already so sensitive. Kylo returned his attention to you, wrapping an arm around you and slipping his other hand between your legs to touch you.

“Open up your legs for me,” Kylo demanded quietly, and who were you to refuse?

Slowly, you parted your legs, your face beginning to heat up in embarrassment at exposing yourself to Robert, who upon seeing your slick pussy groaned out loudly. Whether it was in pain or frustration or pleasure, you weren’t sure. Either way, you found it difficult to continue that train of thought when Kylo slipped two fingers into you, slowly pushing in and out of you, curling them inside and hitting that one spot that had you mewling his name is ecstasy, throwing your head onto his shoulder.

“Look at her, Robert,” Kylo Said, slightly louder so that Robert could hear him. “Isn’t she beautiful like this, in the throes of pleasure? Look how wet she is for me, see how much of a sexy, fucking whore she is for me. Look how easily my fingers slide in and out of her. Imagine how _enjoyable_ it would feel to have your dick sliding in and out like this, all this hot, wet heat around you.”

Robert groaned loudly, blubbering something, but you were too doped up on pleasure yourself to decipher whatever the fuck he was trying to say.

Your orgasm was building, you could _feel_ it, but Kylo slipped his fingers out, and you let out a sound between a wail and a growl at the emptiness. In response, Kylo shoved his fingers in your mouth, and you sucked them, running your tongue around and between them, cleaning up your mess.

He removed his fingers, and moved his hands onto your hips. He lifted you effortlessly, positioning your entrance on the tip of his dick.

“Observe, Robert,”Kylo said darkly, the wickedness in his voice evident. “And have the best masturbation session in your miserable life.”

Before you could attempt to figure out what he meant, he let go of you, and you promptly slid down his dick, wet enough to take his whole length down until his base. You screamed, equal parts pleasure and pain. Though you were wet enough to take him, he was still so big, so thick and hard that the sudden intrusion had your walls struggling to accommodate him, clenching and stretching around him to their limits.

“Fuck I’d forgotten how _tight_ you are,” Kylo growled into your neck, his grip on your hips hardening. He leaned back a bit onto the board of the sofa-bed, taking you back in him so that Robert could have an excellent view of your conjoined bodies.

“Ride me,” Kylo commanded, and you instinctively rose up on his cock, stopping at the tip and fell back onto him. His strong grip on your hips helped, a grip which you were very certain would bruise the next day, but luckily they wouldn’t be seen. Together you set a rhythm, and his hips started moving with your own, downwards as you rose, and upwards as you fell. He slammed into you, his pace fast, brutal, _primal._ All you could manage at this point were rough gasps as his tip hit your cervix with every thrust. He slipped his hands in front of you, and his thumb brushed on the hood of your clit. You chocked, so overwhelmed with pleasure you could barely control your own vocalisations.

As his thumb pressed your little bundle of nerves you felt your orgasm building again, right where it left off, getting higher and higher. Still Kylo didn’t give in, increasing the pressure with every thrust. Eventually your orgasm hit you like a freight train, and you closed your eyes and opened your mouth in a silent scream, feeling the blinding white light behind your eyelids and just letting yourself go. You felt yourself clamp down on Kylo, convulsing around his cock as he continued to brutally pound into you. Suddenly he cried out himself, a howl of absolute pleasure as you felt his hips jerking wildly below you as he spilt himself into you, filling you with jet after hot jet of his seed.

Slowly, you both came down from your respective high, panting and attempting to regulate your breathing. You were going to be hella sore the next day, but you didn’t care. You had no work anyway. You opened your eyes, and you saw Robert hastily wiping away tears from his face. Did he jerk off that hard that he cried? What the fuck?

Kylo pulled out of you, holding you over him for a bit as he watched the mixture of his seed and your fluids flow down your thighs. He sat you back onto him, stretching on the sofa-bed and covering you with the fluffy duvet.

“Goodnight Robert. Don’t jerk off to hard,” Kylo said, his voice slightly hoarse, before he disconnected the call, engulfing both of you into darkness.

“That was unnecessary,” you muttered, curling yourself further into his muscular chest.

“Of course it was, which is why I did it,” Kylo promptly responded, making you huff before sleep claimed you. You’d deal with tomorrow’s shit tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is the most vile, filthiest shit I've ever written and I'm so PROUD of myself you guys have no idea. WHAT HAVE I BECOME?
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry to say that this story is coming to an end soon, just a couple of more chapters to wrap up. Thank you so much for all of you who have stuck with me thus far. If you haven't already, there's other stuff I've written, all porn, of course, and one of them is still on going, so if you want you can go ahead and read those. I have another idea coming up, so this is not the end of me projecting my kinks through my stories and see who can figure them out.
> 
> Your comments, kudos and just general presence here fuels my passion for writing, so again I say thanks so much from the bottom of my heart. It honestly means a lot to me that you guys enjoy my filthy garbage. <3 I love y'all so much. <3


	11. The truth is revelaed

Were you dreaming, or was your phone actually ringing?

You sighed slowly, trying to stretch your legs in the covers, but it was a little difficult, mostly because they were tangled together with Kylo’s. You were cocooned in comfortable luxurious warmth, between the softness of the sheets you were covered with and Kylo’s body. You ran your hands over his muscular torso, up until his shoulders so that you could stretch your hands without having to leave the bed. Your movement, in turn, stirred Kylo, whose powerful arm around your waist tightened, pulling you closer into his body, before his eyelids fluttered open.

You were awake, but your eyes were still closed. You felt Kylo shift, before he kissed you gently on your forehead. You blushed, opening your eyes and looking up at him. He was looking at you, honey-coloured eyes gentle and warm.

“Morning sweetheart,” you croaked, snuggling your face into his chest.

“Good morning, my darling,” he responded. “Was your phone ringing?”

Oh yeah. That’s what actually woke you up. You turned around, grabbing your phone from the bedside drawer closest to you. It was about nine thirty in the morning. You were slightly surprised. You thought you’d wake up much later after last night’s...activities.

You blushed furiously, before getting your attention back to your phone. It was your aunt, and she had already attempted to call you two more times, the first time at exactly nine on the dot and the second time at about fifteen past before the most recent one.

You frowned. What the fuck did she want that she decided to call you at nine o’clock in the goddamn morning, on a weekend, no less. You huffed, before only slightly roughly putting your phone back on the bedside drawer. It was way too early to deal with her shit. You’d call her back later.

“It’s Aunt Francesca,” you said in response to Kylo’s raised eyebrow at the rough treatment you gave your phone. “She probably wants to talk about Robert and yesterday and everything. He was looking like a ghost when we bid him goodnight. I predict he was in a terrible mood and probably didn’t want anything to do with her and her natural first instinct was that I had done or said something wrong to piss him off.”

Kylo smirked, purring with pleasure as you run your hands through his hair, untangling all the knots that had formed throughout the night as he slept and trying to make it look a bit less wild. 

“Well, she’s not particularly wrong, for once,” he murmured, making you blush furiously again.He eventually got out of bed, and with him most of the warmth. You trembled due to the immediate change in temperature and leaned back into the pillow behind you, leaning into the headboard and pulling the sheets over your body. Kylo was completely naked, and you found yourself blatantly ogling his bum as he walked into the bathroom.

He walked back out, toothpaste on your toothbrush and handed it to you. “Come brush your teeth and take a shower with me. Then afterwards we can decide what we’re gonna do about your aunt and her family.

You shrugged, taking the toothbrush from him and putting it into your mouth. You didn’t see any problem with that course of events.

…

The two of you had just finished eating breakfast, and you were loading the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. Afterwards you both went to sit by the island, sipping your respective drinks (coffee for Kylo and mango juice for you) and you grabbed your phone, to call your aunt. You were not looking forward to the conversation that you’d be having with her, but it was inevitable. She wouldn’t leave you alone until you’d speak to her.

She picked up on the second ring, surprisingly fast, considering she almost always never picked up until up to three attempts of trying to reach her. SHe must have been truly desperate, and you felt some sadistic satisfaction at that realisation.

“Hello? What have you done to my husband? What did you and that demon say to him yesterday?” she shrieked into the phone, absolutely frantic. She was so loud, in fact, you literally had to remove your phone from your ear. You noticed Kylo smirking ironically, and you realised she’d called him a demon as an insult, not knowing that he is, in fact, truly a real life demon.

Man, life truly was interesting, wasn’t it?

“Aunt Francesca calm down, gosh. What makes you think I or Kylo did anything to him? Have you not asked yourself that he probably had what was coming to him?” you shot back.

“What?! What do you mean?! What are you talking about?! How dare you say that about Robert?! You’re such an ungrateful, little brat aren’t you?! You know my husband is a good person, with a very kind heart. After all the things he’s done for you throughout your miserable life this is how you repay him?! Slandering him and his family?!”

You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. She sounded even worse than before, he voice sounding more panicked and her pitch getting higher and higher. This wasn’t going to end well, mostly for them. QUite frankly, you were  _ done  _ with that family at this point in time, and the earlier (and faster) you cut them out of your life, the better for you.

You spared a glance and Kylo, who, no doubt could hear the conversation with how your aunt was screeching over the phone. Kylo raised his eyebrow, before standing up and grabbing his car keys. “Tell her we’re coming over,” he told you quietly. “It’s going to save her vocal cords from getting sore and maybe her husband can address this issue more clearly when we’re there.”

You breathed out, not liking where this was going.

“Aunt Francesca, Kylo and I are coming over. Tell your husband to be ready for us. Maybe we can talk about this more calmly face to face. See you in a little while,” you said into your phone, hanging up before your ears underwent any more suffering. There was only so much screaming you could take in a day, honestly.

You stood up, finishing your glass of mango juice, putting your phone in your back pocket and following Kylo outside to the car. It was going to be a long day, filled with a lot of anger, tears, regret and anxiety. You could feel it in your bones.

You sighed, tired before even leaving the house. Oh boy.

…

You arrived at your aunt’s and Robert’s residence to find Stella and Donald, crowding the door, glaring at Kylo’s car and waiting to confront you. You snorted when Donald straightened himself in an attempt to look tall, despite still being four whole inches shorter than Kylo. You weren’t sure who he was trying to fool, but it definitely wasn’t you. Even though Kylo was a human being you were sure he’d still be able to effortlessly deck him. Kylo was so far above his league you doubted you could measure the distance.

“Excuse me,” Kylo muttered when he got to the door, towering over both of them. “Your parents would like to talk to us, and I’m really not in the mood of dealing with your juvenile shit right now.”

“How do we know you didn’t just turn up to fuck us up or something?” Stella asked, her voice slightly shaky but resolute.

You snorted. “Trust me Stella, if Kylo wanted to fuck you up, I can assure you we wouldn’t be standing here having this conversation right now. Are you gonna make way for us or nah? Because I really wanna get this over with and go back home. Just the thought of interacting with you makes me tired.”

Suddenly, you heard commotion in the house, before your aunt yelled for her kids to join them in the sitting room. Donald had turned his head to tell her that you and Kylo were already there, but she came to stand behind them.

A very, very tiny tug of sympathy pulled at your heart when you saw her. She looked sickly, with heavy bags under her eyes. Her normally brilliant hair looked a mess, cutting on the sides because of the braids most likely having been pulled out due to her frustration. It looked like it had been a difficult past couple of weeks for her.

“Get in. I’ll go get Robert so that we can finish this,” she said, sounding absolutely exhausted, probably having spent all her energy yelling at you in the morning. It wasn’t even noon yet and she already looked half dead.

Her kids finally left the door, giving both you and Kylo the space to walk in. This time you got to the sitting room and sat down on the couch, waiting to be joined by your aunt and her family. Robert finally came out to meet both of you and he looked even worse than your aunt, something you thought an impossibility.

His eyes were bloodshot and he looked a lot paler than normal, sickly pale. His wrinkles were more pronounced, looking even more concentrated around his mouth and eyes. He looked like he had aged ten years. He was wearing old, grey pyjamas, and his house slippers were the only things that looked somewhat decent.

You gasped slowly, parting your mouth slightly in shock. You knew Kylo’s antics would fuck him up, but you never expected it to be  _ this  _ bad.

Speaking of which, you spared a glance to Kylo, and his face was blank as the wall, giving away nothing. You couldn’t even tell what he was thinking about from his body language.

“Robert,” Kylo said, voice indifferent. “You don’t look very good.” Suddenly, he smirked. “Didn’t sleep very well?”

Robert just looked at him, then he turned to you, then back at Kylo.

“You’re not a very good person,” he responded, voice hoarse and breathy. You winced slightly. That was always how he sounded whenever he addressed you, when his lust had overwhelmed him.

“A bit hypocritical, coming from you, isn’t it?” Kylo shot back, honey-coloured eyes narrowed and the smirk wiped off his face.

“What is happening?” you aunt asked, looking between you, Kylo and Robert. “What are you talking about? What’s going on?”

Stella and Robert joined you, sitting on the dual couch next to their father.

Kylo turned to your aunt. “Did your husband tell you what we discussed last night?” he asked her, ignoring her previous questions. She slowly shook her head no, instinct telling her that she wasn’t going to like how this conversation was going to go.

Kylo nodded once. He leaned forward, looking right at Robert, who shifted uncomfortably in his chair. You were overwhelmed by a sense of de-ja vu, remembering this exact situation playing about a couple of months ago when you both came here to get your things out and permanently move out of this place that harbored nothing but emotional pain and bad memories for you.

“Whether or not he chooses to share with you what we discussed is his prerogative, but it is only fair that you tell Cassie the true reason you treated her the way you did. Of course jealousy plays a part, but I believe there is more,” he turned his intense gaze to your aunt, who dropped her own. 

“I don’t know you, but I know enough to realise that you and your husband have not very honest to Cassie and your children. You have skeletons in your closet concerning Cassie and her parents, and considering the fact that she’s most likely cutting you from her life permanently the moment we leave this house, at the very least give her the honesty that’s due to her,” he finished.

It was now your turn to be confused. What the fuck was Kylo going on about?

You looked at Robert and your aunt. You were very puzzled when you saw the tears from your aunt’s eyes, flowing down her cheeks. She didn’t even bother wiping them off. She never sobbed or wailed, just sat there as she cried quietly.

Robert opened his mouth and closed it again, as if the words he wanted to say were stuck in his throat.

“I...I don’t know where to start,” he mumbled.

“The beginning is normally a good recommendation.”

You nudged Kylo a little in the ribs with your elbow. This wasn’t the time for caustic responses. As much as these people had tried to make your life a s terrible as they could, they were still family, and you did feel a little sorry for them, because clearly they had made some long-standing bad decisions, and karma had come back to bite them in the ass for it.

“I...I never loved Francesca,” Robert begun, voice so low you literally had to strain to hear him. “I was instead in love with Patricia. She never loved me. In fact she despised me. I don’t understand why-”

“Well, we could consider the fact that you were a predatory manipulative old man who had had multiple affairs throughout your previous marriage and you wanted to divorce your wife at the time because she had grown ‘old and ugly’ and you wanted a “young, enticing and sexy’ wife. Ironically, you had also become the very things you despised in your old wife, but who am I to judge,” Kylo interrupted, voice caustic and sharp. You covered your mouth with your palm, as your aunt choked on her tears, the first sound she’s made in a while.

Robert breathed in shakily. “At first I thought it was the age difference, but she made it very clear that she just despised me. She ended up meeting, falling in love with and marrying Joe. The lived well, both hard-working and successful. It made me so, very bitter, to know that I’d never have her, and she was doing so well with a man she loved, even having a child. I, on the other hand was stuck with her stupid sister, but I suppose you have to take what you can get. So when the accident happened, I thought that I had a chance. Maybe I could redeem myself, begin a relationship with her daughter. It was the closest to her that I could get.”

Kylo sneered. “You’re despicable, Robert. Are you even listening to yourself?” You had curled into your chair, absolutely not believing what you were hearing. Kylo’s arm wrapped around your waist protectively, pulling you into his side, as he growled at Robert.

“You’re so selfish, so self serving that you were willing to force yourself on a young woman that’s fifty years younger than you, a young woman young enough to be your  _ granddaughter  _ because she’s the closest thing to her mother you can get. You let your wife, forever jealous of both her sister and your niece to continuously emotionally abuse this young woman, take out all her anger, jealousy and resentment on her, so that she can be weakened enough to coerce her to start sleeping with you,” Kylo snarled, so enraged that his hand on your hip was gripping you so hard it was beginning to hurt.

“Fucking disgraceful.” He turned sharply to Donald and Stella, Donald looking like he was about to puke and Stella literally on the verge of tears. “Look at your parents, then ask yourselves why you’re so fucked up.”

You were in a state of shock and disgust. You felt nauseous, and you wanted nothing more than to get the fuck out of that house.

“Kylo,” you whispered at him, your voice shaky, your body trembling slightly. “Please, take me home. Just take me home.” 

He stood up, pulling you with him, his arm around your waist to support you.

“You send any of your gangs after her and I’ll send you all their heads in a sack,” Kylo threatened, his voice low. “Do  **NOT** provoke me.”

With those words, you left what was most likely a broken family behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter here. Hope it answers some of the questions in the story.
> 
> I'm currently doing exams, because fuck masters, but I'll try and finish up in about a week or so. I want to finish this and focus on my other works (perhaps I'll have another idea coming up...who knows?). 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy, and don't forget to leave me some feedback. I get this chapter might be pretty heavy, and perhaps there might be some shit I might have left out. If you have any questions just holla at me and I'll answer them.
> 
> Thanks so much for the support in terms of the comments, kudos, the lurkers and even y'all who are here just for the bad manners. I honestly appreciate you joining me in this trash pit and reading my trash. ILYSM <3 <3 <3.


	12. An end to this mess, a beginning to order

You were looking at a picture of your parents, reclined on a couch in the sitting room, too lazy to even change out of your work clothes. You sighed, before putting it back, under the television where all the video games and the playstation were.

You fell back into the couch, slouching and wondering how your life ended up taking this route.

It all started one night, many months ago when Kylo decided he was going to get into your aunt and uncle’s shed, and seduce you in his human form and it pretty much just escalated from there. Prior to that you never even believed demons existed, yet here you were, in a long term relationship with one. If this wasn’t the definition of irony, you didn’t know what was.

You couldn’t wait to give birth to his little demon spawn. What were they called? Cambions? Yes, cambions, you confirmed to yourself after a quick google search on your phone. You sighed again, wondering if it really was worth it actually going to take a shower before meeting with the squad this evening. There was a lot of catching up to be done. So much had happened in the last couple of months, and that whole series of events had completely changed how your life was most likely going to turn out. You were just happy that the change was for the better.

It had been about three days since your last confrontation with your aunt and her family, if they even were a family anymore. It was unfortunate that the ones that had to suffer the most were Donald and Stella. As much they had contributed to fucking you up psychologically and emotionally growing up, they were still being used as pawns by both their parents; their father so that he can end up in bed with you and their mother for her jealousy and trying to gain their father’s approval. They seemed genuinely shocked when Kylo made their parents confess what they had been up all these years. They would definitely be affected for the rest of their lives after that, but that wasn’t your problem to deal with.

Karma truly is a bitch.

You sighed again. Maybe you should wait for Kylo to come round and perhaps he can motivate you to go take a shower. It had been a long day at work as usual, but you hadn’t done too much physical activity to warrant cleaning up again.

Your mum would not have approved. She’d probably yell at you, demanding you stop being lazy and telling you how it would feel great to be clean and fresh when meeting people. You smiled softly, feeling a little sad. You missed them both so much every day, and though your squad, Jem’s parents and now Kylo had more than made up for that missing emotional link in your life, they still weren’t your parents. Maybe you should go visit their graves sometime. It had been a while.

“You don’t seem as enthusiastic as you should be, my darling,” Kylo suddenly addressed you softly, and you jumped. You never heard him enter the house. Were you that deep in your thoughts?

You turned to him, you hand placed on your chest dramatically. “Jesus Christ Kylo,” you gasped, genuinely scared. “You scared the ever living  _ shit  _ out of me. How the fuck did you get in? I never heard you at all. When did you arrive?”

He came around to join you on the couch, sitting next to you. You scooted closer to him, removing your shoes and pulling your legs up, tucking your knees under your chin, curling into his side. He wrapped an arm around you, before deciding to literally lift you up and pull you in between his legs, resting his chin on your hair and enveloping you in his arms. You put your legs back on the ground, gently placing your hands on his and humming in pleasure at being surrounded by his warmth.

He huffed a breath out of his nose, probably as a result of your afro getting into his nostrils. 

“I just arrived. My jacket and tie are still in the kitchen, on the island. You just looked so miserable, despite the fact that your aunt and her family are forever out of your life now.”

You shifted slightly against him. “I was actually thinking about them. Like, I knew that Robert was twisted, but I never knew he was that fucked up. I thought he just wanted to fuck me as a power trip, because he could, ya know? I never knew he had issues with my family that went in so deep. I just...I don’t understand. Why did he marry aunt Francesca then? As in, I’m sure there’s countless of women out there that, you know, kind of resembled mum. What was the point? What did he hope to achieve by marrying her? He was never gonna end up with mum regardless, so just...why? And why involve the kids? I mean, honestly speaking, Donald and Stella are in no way saints, but they just get to suffer the most for their parents’ selfishness, ya know? It’s really not fair on them, because objectively speaking, they didn’t know any better. They were brought up with the belief that they are better than me, nothing more than pawn in their parents plans, that ended up backfiring anyway. So now here they are, already with enough issues you could write a thesis on, and now they find out their parents are all-”

Kylo abruptly shoved a finger in your mouth, promptly interrupting your monologue. You wrapped your lips around it, and sucked on it a bit, before you remembered why he did it. You turned to him to glare, then dropped your gaze and blushed hard when you saw the smirk on his face.

“You talk way too much sometimes, have I ever told you that?” he said quietly, extremely amused at your reaction. He pulled his finger out of your mouth with a loud pop, and you proceeded to grumble under your breath. He stood up, still holding you in his arms before gently putting you down. “Come. Let’s go take a shower before going to meet your friends. I’m one hundred percent sure Jem would judge the shit out of us if he knew we went to see him without showering.

You ugly laughed so hard at that, because it was so  _ true. _

_ … _

It was a very quietly comfortable ride to Jem’s house in Kylo’s sleek, black, luxurious car. (Where did he get the cash to  _ afford _ it?)

“You seem to have really accepted my friends without any fuss,” you said abruptly, looking for a reaction from him from the corner of your eye. Kylo remained calm, his body language giving away nothing, so you continued. “I expected you to be a bit more...difficult, when it came to my interactions with them. I was just wondering why.”

Kylo kept quiet, focusing on the road, driving well above the speed limit as usual. No problem for you though, you were used to his driving. He had gotten arrested numerous times but he always managed to wiggle his way out of any tickets, fines or arrests. A true demon indeed.

Suddenly, he shrugged. “There’s nothing to it, really. You trust them, and I don’t see any reason why I shouldn’t,” he said simply, abruptly turning a corner, his large hands smoothly running over the leather of the steering wheel as he maneuvered it back to its default state. “If they wanted to take advantage of you like anyone else I’m sure they already would have. All of them have very influential parents, and I’m sure it really wouldn’t take a lot off effort to make your life any more miserable than it already is if they so chose.”

You contemplated for a moment. He wasn’t wrong.

“They’ve been very good people to you, and part of the reason you are the way you are today is because of them. You appreciate and treasure them, and it really isn’t in my place to tell you who you can or can’t hold in high regard. You’re not one for bad decisions.”

You snorted. Clearly he hadn’t met some of your exes. For good reason too, because he’s probably incinerate them with his glare.

“Also, how do you tend to just...know things? You can’t really put it down to anything specific, but your hunches are almost always correct. How d’you do it?” you asked, genuinely wanting to know.

“A combination of experiencing living with human beings for a long period of time and not being one myself. I’m a demon, so I’m not as easily tempted as man and woman are, so I have the capacity to be more objective. Human beings are exactly the same, no matter what age they live in. They tend to be very predictable, and due to that I’m able to somewhat tell what they are going to do or say before they act. It was how I was able to realise that your aunt and uncle had not been honest with you over the years.”

Hmmm. Being a demon must be pretty cool, you thought to yourself. You looked at Kylo, so handsome, so flawless. 

Why weren’t  _ you _ a demon?

…

The atmosphere around you all was sombre.

“Damn,” Doph muttered. “That’s really unfortunate.”

You and Kylo had arrived at Jem’s, and you were sitting in various areas of his room, you and Phas sprawled on the bed while the boys sat on poufs all over the room. You had just completed narrating what had happened a couple of days ago: Robert’s confession and the resulting bitter taste it left in everybody’s mouth.

The reaction was the same: everyone knew Robert was a twisted piece of shit with issues for days, but no one knew his problems ran that deep.

“So what d’you guys think is gonna happen next?” Phas asked quietly.

“I donno. I mean, it’s obvious that they were never a family to begin with, manipulating their kids for their own gain, but I really don’t think it’s getting any better. Stella and Donald honestly looked really distraught when they were hearing all that shit, and it’s definitely gonna fuck them up big time. It’s going to take more than counselling and therapy to heal whatever wounds all that caused,” you shrugged, responding as quietly.

“Oh well,” Jem stated, sounding a lot more bright that the rest of you. “That’s not our problem any more, so I suggest we don’t dwell on it.

He turned to Kylo and smirked. “What I suggest we dwell on, however, is how many kinks Kylo had brought out of Cass.”

You shrieked like a banshee, throwing a pillow at Jem, which he dodged, naturally, laughing. Embarrassed beyond belief you looked at Kylo, but you had a different question in your eyes, a question that was very important to you and you hoped he could get it.

Luckily he did, and he shook his head slightly.  **It’s better they don’t know now. Let them try and figure it out on their own,** his look back to you seemed to say. It was very imperceptible, but you got it.

“Let’s see, where should I start? She definitely has a thing for exhibitionism,” he said loudly instead, making you groan into a pillow, to the amusement of your entire squad.

Not like this.

…

Seven months later, your aunt and uncle begun divorce proceedings. Long by then Stella and Donald had moved out, not being able to deal with their parents anymore. That, however, never bothered you. You never bothered to find out how any of them were doing, because quite frankly, you were done with them. It was now just you, your boyfriend and your friends, the most important people in your life, off to begin the adventures this lifetime offered you.

You wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is friends. Finally, it's over.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this. There's other stuff of mine you can read if you aren't aware. I have a bunch of one shots, another continuing story and a new idea I'll be uploading soon because what is self-control?
> 
> I hope to see you enjoying my other garbage.
> 
> Peace.


End file.
